Plans Change, People Change
by DreamsOfATeenager
Summary: A troubled girl whose life is ripped apart by her family is lost and alone in the world. What will happen to her? Will she find friends? Love? A life? This story includes My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro And Bob Bryar.
1. Crossing the pond

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS USED IN THIS STORY, OR ANY OF THE BANDS IN THIS STORY. **_

_**So, this is my first every story! Exciting? Nah not really, it'll be crap. xD This chapeters a bit short, the next one should be longer. :) **_

Chapter 1 – Crossing the pond.

I was up by 2am. I had to be. My flight to New Jersey was leaving in 4 hours, and my Mum had me up to get ready. My Dad on the other hand was still snoring, but he had less to do I guess.

My name is Christie. Christie Finch, and my life was about to be turned upside down, and everything was about to change. My Father had got a new job in NJ, and my mother just went along with him, so I had no choice.

Not that I cared much. I was always seen as the freak at school. I'm 16, and the kind of kid with problems. BIG problems. I always sat at the back of the class, shouting insults to the people ignorant enough to laugh at my difference. My black, scruffy, layered hair covered one of my eyes and stuck in all directions. My eyes were covered in black, sometimes other coloured eyeliner, highlighting the intense blue in them. My complexion was a pale white, to which I did nothing to. I liked my icy look. Others disapproved…

My usual attire consisted of skinny jeans – usually black, sometimes a brighter colour – a band t-shirt, converse trainers and a hoodie of some sort. The music I listened to was formed by a compilation of guitars, drums and a vocalist that screamed on the odd occasion.

Yep, I was perceived as emo, although I didn't see that at all. I was just me. But there wasn't anyone who understood me at my school, so I wasn't sad to be leaving. Just a bit pissed off. I had contacts in England. They got me what I wanted, when I wanted (drugs and alcohol for reasonable prices), so moving to America wasn't my ideal situation.

"Christie, get your suitcases will you?" my mum shouted from the lounge,

I zipped it up and rolled it down the stairs. I heard Dad fumbling around in his bedroom trying to pack the last few things. He was up then. The taxi driver was already waiting downstairs, so I attempted to haul all my luggage to the car. The stranger jumped out of the front seat and gave me a hand. I glanced back at the house I was leaving behind.

'Fuck England,' I thought to myself.

- 2 hours later -

I could hear flights being called out over the tannoy as my dysfunctional family checked in our bags and went through customs. Everything was a blur – that sounds so cliché. But I was so blaze about everything. Probably due to lack of sleep and a hangover.

Time passed by and we ended up having a coffee in the café, going to the gift shop for books and magazines and finally boarding the plane after a long wait. The flight attendants went through the safety routine and I ignored them, putting in my iPod earphones and staring out the window. Escape the Fate. Perfect.

Airline food really is atrocious. I sound like a bad stand up comedian, but whatever. I sat contemplating my future, trying to imagine my new life. High school was a frightening prospect, with jocks, and preps and cheerleaders. Everyone had their own 'classification'. Oh, I forgot one other group, the 'misfits'. I guessed I was going to be a misfit. Things would be shouted at me, like "emo" or "goth". Well, I wasn't a goth, but jocks and cheerleaders are known for being too ignorant to give a shit about what was leaving their mouths. I was used to being excluded that I just drank the insults as if they were cheap whisky. Strangely, misery was happiness to me, considering I hade never lived my life without it.

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter should be longer and on it's way soon! :)**_


	2. Adjusting

_**So, this is my second chapter, uploaded nearly straight after the first! Qucik typer, eh? xD Anyway, I hope you like it. Story should start to kick off properly soon! :)**_

Chapter 2 – Adjusting

The new house was huge. Three bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, a huge kitchen that lead to the dining room and the front room was enormous. It was very modern and light. Minimalistic, I think the word was. I decorated my room myself with a deep purple colour on the largest wall that was visible when walking in. The other walls were a lighter shade, but not quite lilac.

I don't know why I bothered really. I only covered it in posters anyway. I positioned my double bed up against the dark wall, with the bedside cabinets either side. Unpacking took longer than I thought. About a day? But that was fine; I needed to preoccupy my mind with something.

After a week of listening to music and setting things up around the house, it was time to start at my new school. It was the start of the year, so joining wasn't going to attract _too _much attention to myself. So, on that bleak Monday morning I slithered out of bed like a reluctant snake.

I pulled on some black skinny jeans, a sex pistols tee and a red hoody. I spend forever trudging around, half asleep looking for my make up bag. I stood leaning over the sink and looking into the mirror, applying thick, black lines to my eyes and red lipstick to my lips. My hair was sticking out in all directions. I tried to tame it with a brush and some straighteners, which decided to work after a while.

I heard my Mum calling to me from downstairs. She made me some breakfast and a coffee, and I ended up devouring both pretty quickly. She stared at me whilst sipping on her coffee. Something was wrong…I know she disapproved of my make up and clothing choice, but the way she stared at me…Like she was going to break down in a flood of tears and scream. I ignored it. I figured it was probably something I had done, and I was in no mood for confrontation today.

"I gotta go…I'll see you later," I said, grabbing my bag and pulling on my red converse. I knew where to go, so I left without acknowledging that my mum hadn't said goodbye back, and that I hadn't seen my father…

As soon as I got to school I went to the main office to find Miss Clarke, the principal. She gave me my timetable and a map just as the bell for registration went. Turns out I was already outside the right classroom, so I walked in dragging my feet, and took a seat at the back. People started to file in. The more they did, the more excluded I felt. They were all jocks and cheerleaders. Fantastic. They all seemed to avoid me. They'd all sat down, and the chair to the left of me, and another in front of me were empty. Yep, avoiding me.

I heard some girls snigger and laugh at me. I was used to it, but it still bugged me. Mr Danfield (our form tutor) called out a register, that I only paid attention to when he called my name.

I pretty much just twiddled my thumbs for five minutes until the door swung open, and two boys walked in.

The first boy had blond-ish hair down to his ears. He was wearing rectangular glasses, and under them his eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Tight, black, skinny jeans clung to his legs, and a fitted black tee showed off his toned, yet skinny, torso. His converse were the only things that weren't black. They were bright green. I smiled, because I wanted them…

The other boy had short black hair, with blonde at the sides. His fringe was black and came down past his eye. Again, he was wearing eyeliner and some black skinny jeans. His tee was blue with a Black Flag logo on it. His converse matched the blue of his shirt.

And yes, they were both pretty cute.

They sat in the two free seats and turned to talk to one another. The boy with black hair looked at me, puzzled, like he was trying to figure out who I was.

"Are you new here?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, name's Christie." I answered with a smirk.

"Oh my god, you're British?" the blonde guy grinned. I'd forgotten about my accent...I nodded and smiled. "Awesome, your accent is cute. I'm Mikey. Mikey Way." He held out his hand, so I shook it.

"Mikey, you're such a douche. Hand shake? Not cool," the other guy laughed. "I'm Frank Iero," he said, giving me the 'sup' nod.

"Looks like this school is run by jocks. Is it just you two in the misfits category?" I joked.

"No, there are a few others. We don't hang around with them though. We're too cool for them though." Frank winked at me.

"So, what lesson you got first?" asked Mikey. I pulled out my timetable and check it.

"Biology. Ah, shit." I was awful at biology. It was so fucking boring…

"Oh, hey, so do we! You wanna skip?" Frank's mischievous tone made me laugh.

"Sure, I could do with the excitement." The bell seemed to go off right on queue.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, grinning.

I guess high school wasn't so bad….When you skip class.


	3. Betrayal

_**So, this is the third enstallment of this story. i hope you're enjoying it. Writing I'ma fraid isn't apriority at the moment, what with all my exams and shit...But I'll write when i can, hope you like the chapter! :)**_

Chapter 3 – Betrayal.

"Six dollars then, Mikey." The shop assistant held out his hand with a smile while he packed the illegal supply of alcohol into a plastic bag. Mikey handed over the money and exchanged it for our supply.

"Thanks Brad!" Appreciated as always!" Mikey said, grinning.

"So, who's your friend?" Brad asked.

"Christie," I answered, smirking.

"Pretty little thing," he winked, "See you guys later, have fun!"

We walked out of the shop and stuffed the liquor into our school bags. Mikey and Frank knew Brad well. He'd been giving them cheap booze for a while now, without caring about their age. Fine by me!

We walked along countless sidewalks for a while, just chatting. Generally about music and our favourite bands. After turning what felt like the 79th corner, the guys led me into a park and straight to the swings. I sat on the floor in front of the guys as they sat on the seats and starting rocking gently back and forth. They were having some kind of ongoing argument…

"No way, Queen have always been the most legendary band on the planet!" Mikey moaned at Frank.

"No man, I'm telling you. Metallica all the way!" he argued back.

"Dude, do the words 'Bohemian Rhapsody' mean anything to you?"

"Oh shut up! Queen are better! They're British." I said proudly, with a cheeky salute.

"Now drink up!" I threw one of the bottles of whisky at Frank, who unscrewed the lid and took a swig before handing it back, smiling.

This was my first drink since the move, and oh god, did it feel great as it ran down my throat! My mum was going to kill me when she smelt this stuff on me later. Not that I cared much. Thinking of my Mum only reminded me of the morning's events, when she'd had a face of thunder, and blanked me. It was obviously something I hade done, so why not get pissed and have her kill me for that at the same time? Her behaviour was a bit out of the ordinary though, even for her…

"Chris, you okay?" Frank broke my train of thought. I hadn't realised, but I was staring at the floor…My head snapped up.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I'm good." My fake smile always seemed to cover my tracks. People believed it all the time. I was either a great actress or a great liar.

"Okay…Here," he handed me the bottle, which I took several mouthfuls from before having to come up for air. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and joined in with their conversation.

It must have been about 10:00pm before we decided to go home. They walked me to my house as I had no idea where I was, and I was too drunk to follow any directions.

"So, do I get your numbers or do you think I'm a freak and never want to talk to me again?" I joked, with a hint of seriousness in there. I had to admit it, rejection wasn't something I took lightly. In fact, it crushed me…

"Sure!" they both smiled as we exchanged numbers.

"Night guys!" I shouted to them as they walked down the path.

"Bye, sugar!" Frank winked at me as he said it. Mikey just smiled and waved. As the street fell quiet I heard voices coming from inside. Loud voices. Ah, crap…

**Mikey**

"Night guys!" Chris shouted to us as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Bye, sugar!" Frank winked at her. I rolled my eyes. He was always like this, and I suppose the amount of alcohol intoxicating his tiny brain wasn't helping.

I smiled and waved goodbye to our new friend. We'd known her for one day, and I already felt like she was one of our best friends!

"So, she's pretty awesome, right?" Frank asked. I turned my gaze away from the sidewalk to answer.

"Yeah, I think we could end up being good mates!" I smiled.

"Yep! And she ahs great fashion and music taste!" he laughed.

But there was something about her…Like her bad ass exterior was just a shell, masking a terrified little girl. Or something like that…Shit. How pissed was I?

**Christie**

As I walked into the hall I could hear them. Mum and Dad were shouting at each other.

"YOU FUCKING DROVE ME TO IT! YOU HAVEN'T PUT OUT IN YEARS!" my Dad screamed.

Wait, what the fuck?

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DRAGGED ME AND CHRISTIE TO AMERICA SO YOU COULD RUN OFF WITH YOUR FUCKING WHORE!" she spat at him.

I slammed the front door as hard as I could. I don't think they expected me to come home while they were arguing. Everything went silent as I walked into the lounge.

"What the fuck is going on?" I almost whispered. I looked around the room, broken photo frames and vases lay shattered across the floor.

"Your father has been fucking some slut from the office ever since we got here. They hooked up over the internet, so that's why we moved. She got your father a job here, so she could fuck him. Isn't that wonderful, darling?" she said, her eyes brimming with tears as her sarcastic end comment left her lips. I stared at my Dad for god knows how long.

"You fucking bastard…" I managed to choke out.

"Chris…I…" I stopped him as I held my index finger up. I hated him. I wanted to fucking kill him. Silent tears ran down my cheeks leaving black streaks. He stepped towards me and I stepped back, like magnets repelling. He took another step and I turned and ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

In a fit of rage I pulled out a bag from under my bed and started to fill it with clothes, money and all the essentials. They'd started screaming at each other again and I heard something else smash. I didn't know where I was going to go, and I didn't care.

Tears burned my eyes as the bag started to fill. My Dad had cheated on my Mum…He was going to leave…Mum would turn on me, like the last time Dad left…I would end up running away in the end, so why not save time and tears, and go now?

I slung my bag onto my back and walked downstairs. They were still screaming and throwing things at each other. I took my keys from the bowl by the front door and left. The screaming ceased for a moment, but soon started up again just as quickly.

So, they didn't give a shit.

Fine.

_**Pressure pushing down on me **_  
><em><strong>Pressing down on you no man ask for <strong>_  
><em><strong>Under pressure - that burns a building <strong>_  
><em><strong>down <strong>_  
><em><strong>Splits a family in two <strong>_  
><em><strong>Puts people on streets <strong>_

_**It's the terror of knowing **_  
><em><strong>What this world is about <strong>_  
><em><strong>Watching some good friends <strong>_  
><em><strong>Screaming let me out <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pray tomorrow - gets me higher <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pressure on people - people on streets <strong>_

_**She been around **_  
><em><strong>Kicked my brains round the floor <strong>_  
><em><strong>These are the days it rains but it never pours <strong>_

_**People on streets **_

_**People on streets **_

_**It's the terror of knowing **_  
><em><strong>What this world is about <strong>_  
><em><strong>Watching some good friends <strong>_  
><em><strong>Screaming let me out <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pray tomorrow - high higher <strong>_

_**Turned away from it all like a blind man **_  
><em><strong>Sat on a fence but it don't work <strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed <strong>_  
><em><strong>and torn <strong>_  
><em><strong>Why - Ooooh <strong>_

_**Insanity laughs under pressure we're **_  
><em><strong>cracking <strong>_

_**Can't we give ourselves one more chance **_  
><em><strong>Why can't we give love that one more <strong>_  
><em><strong>chance <strong>_  
><em><strong>Why can't we give love <strong>_  
><em><strong>Give love<strong>_

_**give love give **__**love give love **_  
><em><strong>Give love give love<strong>__** give love **_

_**Love's such an old fashioned word **_  
><em><strong>And love dares you to care for <strong>_  
><em><strong>The people on the edge of the night <strong>_  
><em><strong>And love dares you to change our way of <strong>_  
><em><strong>Caring about ourselves <strong>_

_**This is our last dance **_  
><em><strong>This is our last dance <strong>_  
><em><strong>This is ourselves <strong>_  
><em><strong>Under pressure <strong>_  
><em><strong>Under pressure <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pressure<strong>_

_**(This isn't the end! There's ALOT more to come... xD)**_


	4. No Place Like Home

**_So, here's another chapter! I hope you're enjoying reading this just as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I just can't put my pen down recently! Anyway, read on! Tally ho! xD_**

Chapter 4 – No place like home.

As I walked along unfamiliar paths my eyes became heavy. I needed to stay somewhere…I didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone I could trust. I'd only just met Frank and Mikey, so I couldn't depend on them! Using my bag as a pillow I lay down on the bench and stared at the stars.

"You okay, honey?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see a boy. He was reasonably tall with black hair that came down past his ears. His eyes were a deep hazel and his jaw line was pretty strong. His black skinny jeans clung to his legs and an Anthrax tee hung off his torso.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" he pressed on…

"Yes! I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

He smiled awkwardly and continued walking. I must have seemed like a bitch…At the time, I didn't care. I was too wrapped up in my own troubles to realise the world was still turning. My eyes became heavier and started to sting. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

My eyes shot open as a searing pain ran through the left side of my body, from my head, right down to my toes. It felt cold…Wait, what? I looked around to see that I was under the bench I fallen asleep on last night. I must have rolled off…

The sun was a fiery red and half poking up from the horizon. I checked my watch. 6:30am. CRAP. I had to find somewhere enclosed so I could get changed. I wondered around aimlessly until I found an old abandoned house. The windows and doors were boarded up, with all kinds of graffiti plastered all over it. I looked the house up and down, scrutinising it, looking for a way in.

Around the back was a door with glass panels in it. Picking up a rock and hurling it through the glass should help open it…So, I did. I climbed through to find rooms with no furniture, no light bulbs and all kinds of plants entangling the walls and poking up through the floor boards. It was a wreck, but now my home. They say there's no place like it. In this case, they'd be right. This really was no place like home…

I found my way to school in time to get to registration. Mikey and Frank had saved me a seat.

"Hey!" Frank smiled as I sat down. I just smiled back half heartedly and stared at the floor, images of last night flicking through my head…

"Chris, you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a hangover, that's all." I lied. I saw them look at each other, like they were both thinking the same thing.

"Right. You aren't a good liar, I hope you know that." Frank said, raising and eyebrow to give that patronising look that only a teacher can master.

"I must be having an off day then…" There was a silence…

"So what's up?"

I told them everything. What I had gone home to, how I reacted, where I went, and about my new found 'home'.

"Shit, that's tough!" Mikey said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You can stay at mine. My parents won't mind. I'm not letting you stay in an old, run down house with no electricity, water or food. No way."

"Mikey, we only met yesterday!" I exclaimed, trying to fight back tears.

"Yeah, and already I feel like you're one of my best friends!" he hugged me as a tear rolled down my cheek. Frank hugged both of us and said "You're always welcome at my house too! I feel exactly the same as Mikey, you're one of my bets friends already!"

"Thank you," I choked out. Finally, people I could trust…

The day was over pretty quickly. Mikey drove me to my house to pick up the remainder of my stuff. I walked past my mum who was sat crying with a bottle of gin. I ignored her. Mikey helped me with the heavy stuff as we emptied my room of everything but furniture.

I threw my keys to the floor in front of my Mum as she started screaming abuse at me. I ignored it and left. I didn't want to see her or my father again.

"My mom has been making up the spare room for you. I told you they'd be fine with it!" he smiled.

"I can't thank you enough!" I kissed his cheek and he smiled again. I had no way to show him or his parents the gratitude they deserved.

As we walked through the front door his Mom came to meet me immediately.

"Hi, I'm Donna! Please, make yourself comfortable! I've got a meat loaf cooking in the oven. You like meat loaf, don't you, dear?" she babbled.

"Yeah. It smells delicious Mrs. Way. It's nice to meet you, and thank you so much for all of this!"

"Oh, please. It's Donna." She smiled at me, her eyes sympathetic. I hated sympathy…

"Come on, Chris. I'll show you to your room." Mikey sounded embarrassed.

We dragged all of my bags to the spare room and he helped me unpack. He really was just the sweetest! There was a nock at the door…

"Hey Mikey, do I get to meet your girlfriend?" a cheeky voice asked. Why did it sound so familiar?

"She isn't my girlfriend, Gee. But sure, come in, I guess." He sounded fed up. The familiar voice walked in and stopped, staring at me. Oh god…it was…

"Oh, hi. You were the girl on the bench, right?" he asked. Shit…

"Uh, yeah. Sorry if I came across as rude. Tough day…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm Gerard, but people call me Gee." He held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Christie," I said, accepting his offer.

"You've met?" Mikey looked puzzled.

"Yeah, last night. She was lying on a bench, crying. I asked her if she was ok, and she bit my head off," he laughed. My cheeks flushed a prefect shade of scarlet. I felt like such a bitch…

"Don't look so embarrassed, sugar. You were in a bad way, I get you." He smiled with a sympathetic look in his amazing hazel eyes. Again with the sympathy…

"Thanks, but sorry anyway." I said, ashamed. I looked down at my shoes. Oh, how I loved awkward silences…

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Donna called from downstairs. The three of us made our way to the dining table.

"So, how long have you lived in New Jersey, Christie?" Donald asked. Donald was Mikey and Gerard's father. He was a hard working kind of guy.

"Just over a week. I just want to say thank you for your hospitality, and that I'm sorry I just barged in like this. I'm already looking for flats to rent." I didn't want to impose or take advantage of the perfect seeming family I was dining with.

"Sweetie, there's no rush! You stay as long as you want to. You're more that welcome to stay!" Donna replied immediately. Donald nodded along with a mouth full of meat loaf.

"Thank you so much!" I tried to hold back tears. I was o grateful. They ahd given me a home; something my own parents had ripped from underneath me. I still felt as thought I was intruding though…

Gerard kicked my leg under the table.

"You ok?" he mouthed.

"I'm fine, thanks." I mouthed back with a smile, digging into my meat loaf.

At least people cared now.

_**We still live in the same town, well, don't we?**_  
><em><strong>But I don't see you around anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your days are numbered at 24<strong>_

_**And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you**_  
><em><strong>We're not getting any younger<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't look back 'cause there's no use<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to move forward<strong>_

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_  
><em><strong>You barely get by the rest of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're trying, there's no need to apologize<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got no time for feeling sorry<strong>_

_**I tried not to think of what might happen**_  
><em><strong>When your reality it finally cuts through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, as for me, I got out and I'm on the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>The worst part is that this, this could be you<strong>_

_**You know it too, you can't run from your shame**_  
><em><strong>You're not getting any younger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time keeps passing by but you waited awake<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to roll over<strong>_

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_  
><em><strong>You barely get by the rest of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're trying, there's no need to apologize<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got no time for feeling sorry<strong>_

_**And all the best lies**_  
><em><strong>They are told with fingers tied<strong>_  
><em><strong>So cross them tight, won't you promise me tonight?<strong>_  
><em><strong>If it's the last thing you do, you'll get out<strong>_

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_  
><em><strong>You barely get by the rest of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're trying, there's no need to apologize<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got no time, got no time<strong>_

_**I feel no sympathy, you lived inside a cave**_  
><em><strong>You barely get by the rest of us<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're trying, there's no need to apologize<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got no time<strong>_

_**I've got no time for feeling sorry**_  
><em><strong>I've got no time for feeling sorry<strong>_

**_Thanks for reading! IT IS NOT OVER YET! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! xD_**


	5. Six Feet Under The Stars

_**So, thank you to everyone who has been reading this! I'm developing the story slowly, so there's alot mroe to come yet! This is for all those people at school (yeah you know who you are ;D) who kept begging me to write another chapter. So, here goes!**_

Chapter 5 – Six Feet Under The Stars

I sat up in my new room, thinking about how quickly everything had changed. I couldn't work out if it was for the worse, or for the better.

On one hand, there were people who cared for me. Friends. But on the other hand, my family had split up.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I searched one of my bags for my iPod and plugged in my earphones. I just wanted to block out the world, and Avenged Sevenfold were the prefect people to do that for me. The volume was on full, so someone could have been screaming in my ear and I wouldn't have noticed.

I stared up at the ceiling. There was a window that would lead to the roof if I decided to get away from everything.

'_Actually, that's a pretty good idea,' _I thought to myself. Pulling up a chair, I opened the window and pulled myself up.

The night looked beautiful. All the stars were out, shining down on me, almost smiling, telling me everything was going to be okay. I believed them, for once in my life.

Avenged Sevenfold blasted through my eardrums. I was in a world of my own, staring up at the stars.

All of a sudden I felt something on my shoulder. Alarm and panic ran through me as I screamed and jumped up.

"Whoa, whoa! It's just me!"

Gerard was stood with his hands up, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Shit, you scared me!" I pulled my earphones out. This was going to be awkward…

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to. I came to see if you were ok, but you weren't in your room. I saw the chair and knew where you were. I used to come up here all the time!" he smiled nervously.

"Used to?" Why don't you anymore?" I asked.

"Well, I don't actually live here. I just come home for food and water, because I can only just afford the rent on my house," he laughed. "I think I need a flat mate to help me pay the rent…" his tone sounded more serious now.

I thought about that for a minute through the awkward silence that followed.

"What if I got a job, and moved in? I know we only just met, but you need a flat mate, and I need a place to stay."

He stared at me, processing my words. I felt stupid…

"That was a stupid idea…Sorry. My head is all over the pla…"

"No, that could work. Why not, eh?" he interrupted me.

"Really? I just thought that, because we have only just met it might be a bit weird…"

"No, not at all. Better to have you move in, rather than some complete stranger I have met once! At least I know you."

"That's true…Are you sure though?"

"Yeah, why not?" he smiled at me and turned to jump through the window. So…I guess I was moving in with Gerard.

I had sat down and started to stare at the stars again, when he popped back up with a bottle of whisky in hand.

"Celebratory drink?" he grinned cheekily. I laughed an nodded, taking the bottle out of his hand and taking a swig.

"I love the stars. They always seem so close, like we're only six feet under them. Hmmm…Six feet under the stars." He grinned up at them.

"How poetic," I laughed, and he laughed with me.

I'd never noticed before, but his eyes were beautiful. Hypnotic even…They were the perfect hazel, glistening in the moonlight. He was…gorgeous! Perfect in every way.

WOAH. WHAT THE FUCK. 'He's Mikey's brother!' I told myself in my head. 'Snap the fuck out of it!'

He turned to me, a look of concern painting his beautiful – NO, STOP IT – face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just…Zoned out." I smiled. He stared up at the stars again, smirking.

God, that smirk… NO!

_**time to lay claim to the evidence**_  
><em><strong>finger prints sold me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>but our footprints wash away<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the docks downtown<strong>_  
><em><strong>and it's been getting late for days<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I think myself deserving of<strong>_  
><em><strong>a little time off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we can kick it here for hours and<strong>_  
><em><strong>just mouth off about the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>and how we know it's going straight to hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>pass me another bottle honey, the Jaeger's so sweet<strong>_  
><em><strong>but if it keeps you around, then I'm down<strong>_

_**Meet me on Thames Street**_  
><em><strong>I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because the tension's like a fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll hit<strong>_  
><em><strong>South Broadway in a matter of minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there's room for two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six feet under the stars<strong>_

_**I should have known better than to call you out**_  
><em><strong>[on a night like this, a night like this]<strong>_  
><em><strong>If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>[but I'm alright like this, alright like this]<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>[I'm always in over my head]<strong>_

_**Thames Street**_  
><em><strong>I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough<strong>_

_**Because the tension's like a fire**_  
><em><strong>We'll hit<strong>_  
><em><strong>South Broadway in a matter of minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there's room for two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six feet under the stars<strong>_

_**time to lay claim to the evidence**_  
><em><strong>finger prints sold me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>but our foot prints washed away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day<strong>_  
><em><strong>overdressed and underage<strong>_  
><em><strong>[what a let down]<strong>_  
><em><strong>do you really need to see an id?<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is embarrassing as hell<strong>_  
><em><strong>[what a let down]<strong>_  
><em><strong>but i can cover for it so well<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we're six feet under the stars<strong>_

_**Thames Street**_  
><em><strong>I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because the tension's like a fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll hit<strong>_  
><em><strong>South Broadway in a matter of minutes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there's room for two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six feet under the stars<strong>_

_**[whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh]**_  
><em><strong>Six feet under the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>[whoa oh, whoa oh oh]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Six feet under the stars<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache. Gerard and I had spent most of the night up on the roof, just talking. And drinking…<p>

That day I was planning on getting a job. The quicker I could move out, the better. Not that I didn't love Donna and Donald, I just hated the feeling that I was taking advantage.

I'd go after school. Ah, shit. School. I got up and changed into some red skinny jeans, a black tank top and my red converse.

"Christie! You up yet? We gotta go and meet Frank and go to school!" Mikey shouted through the door.

"Sure, I'm coming!" I shouted back once I had finished doing my make up and hair.

As I walked downstairs I could smell coffee. That was the best smell in the morning…

"Hey, sweetheart. You want some coffee?" Donna asked with a smile on her face.

"That'd be great, thanks!" I returned her smile. She handed me the mug of coffee and I poured it down my throat. I hoped this would help my hangover. It was truly horrific!

"We'd better be going, Frank will be waiting for us," Mikey announced, "See you later, Mom." I waved and thanked her for the coffee.

"Bye Donna!"

As Mikey drove I couldn't help but contemplate the agreement I had made with Gerard. He was right; moving in with him wouldn't be nearly as weird as a total stranger moving in.

"What are you thinking?" Mikey asked, puzzled.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing…"

"I'm not stupid, Chris. What's going on?" His eyes were patronising as his gaze stabbed the side of my face.

"I was talking to Gerard last night. He told me he was looking for a flatmate, and…well…As soon as I get the money, I'm going to move in with him…" I was cautious how I worded things.

"What? Are you serious?" He didn't seem freaked out by the arrangements…

"Yeah… I mean, I don't like staying with your parents. I feel like I'm taking advantage of them, and they are too nice for that."

"Well, if that's how you feel. It's just a bit of a shock, moving in with my brother…But sure, there's nothing wrong with that!" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, do you know somewhere I could go to get a job?" I asked him.

"I think Brad at the shop was looking to employ someone. I'll talk to him later, make sure you get the job." He winked.

"Thanks, Mikey!" I grinned.

Awesome! So, I was going to (hopefully) get a job. Yep, my life was definitely starting to pick up! Soon, I would be moving in with the incredibly hot Gerard!

…FUCK! I DID IT AGAIN!

**_New chapter should be on it's way in the next few days! ;D_**


	6. Moving On

_**So, this chapter is for Miriam. She's been pressurising me to write another chapter, so here it is. xD Sorry, not much ahppens. It's just a sort of filling in chapter. It should pick up soon. ;D**_

Chapter 6 – Moving On

**Gerard**

There was something odd about that girl. She was so reserved, yet she stood out, like the moon amongst the stars we had sat under for hours the previous night.

Christie was beautiful, no doubt about that. Her hair, her body, her face, her eyes. Everything about her put me in a strange trance. I couldn't understand it.

I refused to believe it was love. How could it be? I had known her for one day, and knew hardly anything about her. The night we spent on the roof was spent talking about our lives rather than our personalities or interests.

Although I had no idea what she was like, I had foolishly agreed to her moving in. I shouldn't have agreed, I just shouldn't. But I needed the financial help. I was desperate. I didn't have a job, and college didn't come cheap. Being 18 wasn't as fantastic and free as people thought. I guess I spoke before thinking when I agreed on letting her move in, and I couldn't go back on my word now!

I felt like it was going to be weird, especially living with a girl. I would have to be careful what I did and said.

But maybe I was over thinking things. Maybe she'd be really awesome, we'd have loads in common, and living with her wouldn't be so bad.

Only time would tell.

**Christie**

After a dull day at school, Mikey drove me to the shop. Brad was outside, arranging the flowers on the flower rack.

"Mikey!" he shouted when he stepped out of his car, a bit toothy smile creeping across his handsome face.

"Hey, Brad! I wanted to ask a favour…"

"Sure, dude. What do you need?" his smile unfolded into a hard line as he became more serious.

Mikey explained my situation, begging him to hire me.

"Sure, I can help out a damsel in distress." Brad winked at me.

"Thank you so much! When do I start?" I was eager to earn some money as soon as possible.

"Now? Only there is a load of stacking that needs to be done."

"Sure thing! I'll be back later, Mikey." I said, a grin forming on my face.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at eight, right Brad?" he asked, almost as if he needed permission. Brad just nodded and led me inside the shop to get me started. I waved goodbye to Mikey as he drove off.

There was so much stacking to do…

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard<strong>

I was spending the evening at my parent's house again. I mean, a guy has to eat, right?

When Mikey came home without Christie, I got a little worried…Why? I don't know…

"Hey Mikey, where's Chris?" I asked.

"She's working at Brad's 'till eight. She told me about your plan…It was a really nice thing to do, Gee," he smiled.

"Yeah, well I needed the financial help." I told him.

She already got a job? Whoa, this was all happening so quick! But, I was grateful for the help.

- A few hours later -

I sat at the dining room table, drawing some random shit. I heard the front door swing open, and Christie as where I was.

"In here!" I shouted. She waltzed in. I didn't look up from my sketch.

"Here." She said as she threw a heap of crisp, green dollar bills on the table.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked up.

"A down payment. I'll get you the rest tomorrow. I just don't want to stay any longer than I have to. You're still okay with this, right?" she asked. I had no idea why, but I was feeling pretty optimistic about her moving in now. I wanted her around…But why?

"You can move in as soon as you're ready." I smiled at her.

"I can?" she sounded shocked. I nodded, still smiling.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you!" she threw her arms around my neck, so I hugged her back.

"No problem!" I grinned again. And for some reason, having her in my arms…It just felt…right.

**Christie**

I was so grateful to Gerard for giving me a home. We'd arranged everything earlier, so I was moving in the next day, and skipping school to do so.

I didn't know what to expect to be honest. Would it be a stereotypical student apartment? Or in other words, a mess? If it was, I would have to tidy up. I'm quite particular about things like that.

I sat and thought about Gerard for a moment. He was sweet, and gorgeous – yes, I said it again – with a lot in common with me and a spectacular talent to confuse the fuck out of me. He was in Art College and had his own place. He seemed happy.

So why was he being so nice to me?

I shrugged off my thoughts and curled up in bed.

Tomorrow, I was moving. Again.

-The next day -

Gerard and Mikey helped my pack my things, then carry them outside to Gerard's car.

"You're always welcome back here if Gerard gets on your nerves!" Donna laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" he shouted, smirking as he shut the boot of the car.

"I'll remember that! Thank you for everything, Donna. And you Donald!" I hugged them both and took my place in the front seat of the car, and Gerard sped off with some Queen blasting at maximum volume.

As we pulled up, I questioned whether or not this was actually Gerard's home.

It wasn't a flat, like I had imagined. It was a moderate sized house. As he took me inside he gave me a little tour, although, we never went into his room. I didn't ask why, it's his private space, right?

Anyway, there were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a lounge. It looked nothing like a students home.

"So, this would be your room," he opened a door to a large room with blue walls.

"Thank you so much for this!" I grinned.

"No problem. I'll give you some space." He winked at me, then left. I started to unpack everything and rearrange the furniture. My posters went up around the walls and it started to feel more like home, which was a new feeling, as I never felt that anywhere I stayed was my home. Even when I was a child.

_**Manage me, I'm a mess**_  
><em><strong><span>Turn a page, I'm a book half unread<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough<span>**_

_**Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut**_  
><em><strong><span>Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>And I'm over getting older<span>**_

_**If I could just find the time**_  
><em><strong><span>Then I would never let another day go by<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>I'm over getting old<span>**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year**_  
><em><strong><span>And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>And this is my reaction to everything I fear<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here<span>**_

_**I make believe that I impress**_  
><em><strong><span>That every word, by design, turns a head<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough<span>**_

_**If I could just find the time**_  
><em><strong><span>Then I would never let another day go by<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>I'm over getting old<span>**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year**_  
><em><strong><span>And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>And this is my reaction to everything I fear<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here<span>**_

_**This could be all that I've waited for**_  
><em><strong><span>(I've waited, I've waited for)<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>And this could be everything I don't wanna dream anymore<span>**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year**_  
><em><strong><span>And I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here<span>**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year**_  
><em><strong><span>(It's gonna be my year)<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>(Go nowhere)<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>And this is my reaction to everything I fear<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>(Everything I fear)<span>**_  
><em><strong><span>'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't want to waste another minute here<span>**_

_**Another chapter is in progress, don't worry your pretty little heads! xD**_


	7. The Party Scene

_**So, here's yet another chapter. This for anyone who has read my story so far. I really appreciate it! So, the story picks up now. Love you guys! :D**_

Chapter 7 – The Party Scene

The next morning I woke up in my new room, a rush of happiness running through me. I had finally become independent! A knock on my door interrupted my happy spell.

"Chris? Are you up? Get ready; I'll drop you off at school!" Gerard shouted through the door.

"Okay, thanks!" I shouted back, before getting dressed and sorting out my hair and make up. As I walked downstairs I could smell coffee. Mmm…Coffee!

"Mornin' sugar! You want some?" he gestured towards the coffee pot.

"Sure, thanks!" he poured me some and I sipped it, savouring the taste.

After sitting in the kitchen for about ten minutes, it was time to go to school. I was seriously not in the mood, but I went anyway. It was Friday, so at least I would get a weekend afterwards.

In the car, Gee and I didn't speak much. We just listened to the radio and drummed our fingers to the beat of the music.

As he pulled up in the parking lot, the cheerleaders all stared at us. I guess they never expected me to pull up in a college guy's car. They probably got the wrong idea…

"Mikey will probably tell you this later, but our friend, Ray, is having a party later. I think you'd like Ray; you've got the same sense of humour. So, are you up for it?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up after school so we can go home, grab something to eat, get ready and go." His enthusiasm was pretty strong.

"Awesome! I'll see you later!"

I jumped out of the car and started to walk towards Frank, who was stood alone.

"Was that Gee?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm his roommate now. Long story…" I couldn't be bothered to explain myself.

"Oh, right. How's that working out for ya?" He winked.

"Don't look at me like that, there's nothing going on!" I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Whatever you say! Did he tell you about a party our friend Ray is having tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it! I could do with a good party!" I laughed.

"You talking about Ray's piss up tonight?" Mikey had joined us without me realising.

"Yep!" Frank was beaming.

"Well, Chris, I hope you know how to party, because Ray's parties are always awesome!" Mikey grinned. The bell for registration rang and we started to go inside.

"Christie!" someone shouted to me. Oh…Rebecca Cross was running up to me in her cheerleader uniform. What the fuck did she want? She'd only thrown a soda over me two days ago, now she wanted to talk to me? I gestured to Frank and Mikey, telling them to go on in.

"Er…Hi Rebecca…Are you armed with another soda?"

"No, I wanted to ask you who that guy that dropped you off was. Are you seeing him?" she asked. Was she being serious?

"That's Gerard. And no, I'm not seeing him…" I was confused by this point.

"Excellent! Can you give him my number, and tell him to ring me?" she handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Sure…"

"Thanks!" she skipped inside and I was left stood there, shocked. Shaking off what had just happened, I put the paper in my pocket. No doubt she'd throw 73 sodas over me if I didn't give it to him, so I better do as I was told.

At the end of the day, I walked into the parking lot to find Gerard leaning up against the hood of his car, his sunglasses placed over his eyes and his arms folded across his chest. He looked pretty hot…No, stop it Chris.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I asked with a cheeky smirk.

"No one." He was smirking too. I saw Rebecca in the distance, scrutinizing my every move.

"Oh, by the way," I reached into my pocket and handed the piece of paper to him, "I was asked to give this to you, by Rebecca Cross," I gestured to her, and he looked over, "she wanted you to ring her. She thinks you're hot." He laughed and put the paper in his pocket.

"I doubt I'll be needing that!" he turned around and gave her the 'sup' nod, then got into the car. I got in too, laughing to myself as he drove off.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I started to get ready for the party. I decided skinny jeans and a band tee wouldn't cut it, so I rummaged through my wardrobe, picked out a blue and black striped dress and pulled it on. It clung to my figure and actually looked pretty good. I redid my make up and straightened my hair. I didn't have any heals; I just didn't like them, so I wore some black converse instead and tied a black neckerchief around my neck. And last, but not least, I pulled on a cropped black leather jacket.<p>

I felt pretty good!

**Gerard**

I didn't make much of an effort to look smart. I just changed my tee to a shirt and a leather jacket.

"Come on Chris, we're gonna be late!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I could hear her leaving her room and coming down the stairs. My eyes followed the sound and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She looked…Gorgeous!

"Is the taxi here yet?" she asked, snapping me out of my little trance.

"Er, yeah. You look fantastic by the way!"

"Thanks, let's go!" she grinned.

Was I starting to feel something for her? I'd never felt like this just by looking at a girl before…She was so beautiful! I had been denying it from myself, but I think I was starting to see it now. I liked her. A lot.

We got into the taxi and the ride was silent, but as we turned the last corner, music bared from Ray's house down the road. I smirked, this was typical Ray.

After paying the driver we walked into the house. The party was already in full swing, with rooms packed with people.

Yep, this looked like a Ray Toro party.

**Christie**

Every room was packed with people dancing, drinking and making out.

"Gerard!" a voice shouted. A tall guy with big curly hair danced towards us.

"Hey Ray! Christie, this is Ray, Ray, Christie," he introduced us.

"Hey. So, Gee, you finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" he laughed. Why did everyone think we were dating?

"No, Ray. Christie is my roommate."

"Oh, right. Oops. Anyway…Come on in, and grab a drink!" he turned and walked off.

Gerard got us some beers and we stood at the side of a room full of dancing drunks, just talking and laughing. I noticed a guy at the other side of the room who kept looking over at me. He was pretty hot. His hair was long and dark, falling past his face and sitting on his shoulders. He had a slight stubble, which made him look quite rugged. He came over to us, a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Bert. You wanna dance?" he asked. I looked at Gerard, who nodded at me.

"Sure. I'm Christie." I smiled as he took my hand and lead me to the middle of the room. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands around my waist as we swayed tot eh music.

We danced through so many songs, I lost count. We talked a lot too. I liked Bert. He was sweet, and pretty funny. I learnt a lot about him in the time we spent dancing.

"Chris, you're such a nice person. I really like you," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too." I returned his compliment and his smile. As I did, he brought his hand up to my face, and kissed me.

_**Hey, kid, you've got **_  
><em><strong>a lot of potential but I think it's time to move up, <strong>_  
><em><strong>so go on and blow us away with your sound;<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now you're everything that we've come to love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you taught us to move, now we'll show it off,<strong>_  
><em><strong>just drop us the beat...<strong>_

_**Here's to the fast times; the times we felt alive; **_  
><em><strong>to all the nights that we forgot to get back home.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay seventeen, the party scene has got the best of me and you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we've got to let this go...<strong>_

_**Drink up last call before the sunrise sets the scene,**_  
><em><strong>of empty bottles, heavy hearts,<strong>_  
><em><strong>the memories of broken dreams...<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were so tired yet so alive,<strong>_  
><em><strong>wrapped up in lies like sheets of another one night stand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you know you left the girl with nothing but the<strong>_

_**Sunrise through the window pane, where tired eyes will close...**_  
><em><strong>Stay seventeen, the party scene has got the best of me and you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>we've got to let this go...<strong>_

_**I know she hopes I choke on this last drink,**_  
><em><strong>drop dead before my influence gets to her head...<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said, "I'll love you forever, or find something better.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all just the same as when we sleep together.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We wake up with headaches, and trouble remembering<strong>_  
><em><strong>what went wrong..."<strong>_

_**Stay seventeen, the party scene has got the best of me and you,**_  
><em><strong>we've got to let this go...<strong>_

**_So, let me know what you think? And isn't it getting exciting? Gerard feels something for CHristie, but she's got her tongue down some other guys' throat! *Theatrical Oohs.*_**


	8. Spite

**_So, here's another chapter. Stuff happens. Kay. I ahve to be honest, i have no idea what to say...OH! YES I DO! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING SO FAR! Kay, I said something. Oh, and don't forget to reveiw, it would seem no one has yet. :( Another chapter is indeed in progress, but I'm sorry if i don't upload for a few days. I have a history exam in 2 days that I should really be revising for...BYE!_**

Chapter 8 – Spite

**Gerard**

I watched them dance, envious as hell. Yes, it's official. I like Christie. A lot. She was amazing! I've told you all of this haven't I? Anyway…

I watched them for almost an hour. His hands were around her waist, and hers around his neck. I would have asked her to dance, but I didn't get the chance.

And then, I witnessed it. My heart sank to my feet…He kissed her. This random guy was kissing her. I couldn't help but think, _'that should be me!' _I downed the beer I had in my hand and left the room. I didn't want to stick around.

The kitchen was less packed than the sitting room and Mikey and Frank were in there.

"Hey, Gee!" shouted Frank.

"Hey! Long time no see! How's it hanging?" I asked, like nothing was wrong.

"Long, droopy and always to the left!" he laughed. I giggled, it was pretty funny…

"Where's Chris?" asked Mikey.

"Got her tongue down some guy's throat in the sitting room." I spat bitterly as I grabbed another beer.

"How pissed is she?" he laughed. I ignored him, downing the bottle in one.

"You seem a bit up tight dude, are you okay?" Frank's forehead creased up with concern.

"I'm fine, just need to loosen up a little."

"Well, I have the perfect solution to that!" Ray walked up behind us with two little bags in his hand.

"The red ones make you fly, and the blue ones make you fall!" he laughed. The bags had pills in them…Drugs.

"I'll go with a red one." I said, taking one out of the bag and swallowing it. Everyone picked their colours, deciding to fly.

Drugs seemed to be the answer, my haven. They made me feel better, and right now, that's exactly what I needed.

**Christie**

Bert was kissing me…Ok…I liked him, so what the hell? I kissed him back, my arms tightening around his neck. The whole world was forgotten about, and it was just Bert and I. He pulled away and smiled.

"I liked that." He said, our foreheads pressing together.

"I liked that too." I grinned. He kissed me again and took me by the hand, leading me into the kitchen where Frank, Mikey, Gerard and Ray stood.

"Oh, hey guys!" I said, pleased with myself.

"Hey! So this is the lucky guy, huh?" Mikey teased.

"Yep! I'm Bert." He held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Mikey. This is Frank and Gerard. You know Ray, right?" he said, accepting the shake.

"No, I'm here with friends that know Ray, but nice to meet ya!" Bert was being friendly, which was nice. Gerard seemed quiet…

"Gee, what's up?" I asked.

"He's pretty zoned out at the moment…" They all giggled at Ray's comment. Was this a private joke?

"I don't understand?" I questioned them.

"We've each had one of these." Ray held up a bag of red pills.

"Gimme!" I got excited. I hadn't seen these for weeks! He handed me a pill and I swallowed it whole. Bert had one too. It started to feel like my old life again.

We spent some time chatting, waiting for the pills to take effect. We didn't have to wait long. Ray had his tongue down some girl's throat and Mikey was dancing with a girl from school. I think her name was Alicia. Frank and Gerard were just chatting about some random shit. Bert's hands moved slowly down from my waist, to my hips.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" he whispered into my ear. I don't know if it was the drugs talking or not, but I agreed. _'What harm can it do?' _I told myself. He took me by the hand, and led me upstairs. The rest you can probably guess.

**Gerard**

Was I hallucinating? Did they _actually_ just go upstairs? This couldn't be happening…Not when I just realised I liked her! Fuck…

"You okay, bud?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay. Good. I'm going to go and find a hot girl to dance with now." He stumbled off, leaving me alone with my thoughts. And, of course, it was Chris I thought of.

I wanted to stop thinking about her, tog et her off my mind. I downed another beer, but it wasn't working.

Then a thought popped into my head…She didn't want me, but I knew someone who did…

I rummaged through my pockets to find the paper Chris had given me in the parking lot and called the number on my cell phone.

"Rebecca Cross speaking," she answered.

"Hi Rebecca, my name's Gerard. You told Christie to give me your number?"

"Oh! Hey handsome!" her tone sounded seductive. Perfect.

"Are you up to anything? I thought it'd be pretty cool to hook up."

"Nope, nothing. Where should I meet you?" I told her my address and that I would meet her there.

"Okay, see you in a minute, big boy." She said as she hung up. Yes, I know _now _it was a stupid move, but I did it out of spite.

By the time I got back home, she was waiting.

"Hey, baby." She smiled. I was too off my face to care that she wasn't who I wanted. As we walked inside, she flung herself on me, her lips squashing my own.

"Let's go upstairs." She bit her lip. I did as I was told and escorted her up to my room. She ripped my clothes off and pushed me down onto the bed. The rest was a blur…

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_  
><em><strong>And I've been doing just fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta gotta be down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because I want it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>It started out with a kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did it end up like this?<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm falling asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she's calling a cab<strong>_  
><em><strong>While he's having a smoke<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she's taking a drag<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now they're going to bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my stomach is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all in my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>But she's touching his chest<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, he takes off her dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, letting me go<strong>_

_**And I just can't look - it's killing me**_  
><em><strong>And taking control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>swimming through sick lullabies <strong>_  
><em><strong>Choking on your alibis<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's just the price I pay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Destiny is calling me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open up my eager eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>'˜Cause I'm Mr Brightside<strong>_

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_  
><em><strong>And I've been doing just fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta gotta be down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because I want it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>It started out with a kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>How did it end up like this?<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm falling asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she's calling a cab<strong>_  
><em><strong>While he's having a smoke<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she's taking a drag<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now they're going to bed<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my stomach is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all in my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>But she's touching his chest<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, he takes off her dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now, letting me go<strong>_

_**'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me**_  
><em><strong>And taking control<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turning through sick lullabies <strong>_  
><em><strong>Choking on your alibis<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it's just the price I pay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Destiny is calling me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open up my eager eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<strong>_

_**I never...**_  
><em><strong>I never...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never...<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Christie<strong>

I woke up with Bert's arms around me. Oh shit…Did we? Yes, yes we did. FUCK. That wasn't like me! I didn't sleep with random guys the first time I met them!

I ran around the room, trying to find my clothes and being as and being as silent as possible so I didn't wake him. I wasn't successful…

"Mornin' baby!" he sat up, "Going so soon?"

"Er, yeah. Sorry. Look, what happened last night; it was meaningless. I'm not like that." I tried not to look at him out of embarrassment.

"You seemed up for it last night!" Why had I not noticed his arrogance before?

"I was off my face!" I shouted. I didn't like being treated like a slut.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You had a pretty good time when you were screaming my name!" I felt disgusted with myself…And him.

"Shut up! I didn't know what I was doing! I was pissed and high!" I spat at him. I left him, sat naked in the bed. I never wanted to see his fucking face again.

Walking home I felt sick. Why hadn't I seen that he was an arrogant prick? I didn't know what time it was, but it can't have been too early; the sun was nearly half way across the sky. I checked my phone; 11:30am. I had two new messages, both from Gerard.

The first read:

_Leaving me on my own? __Haha, I'm pissed._

Funny, he says he was pissed, but it was typed perfectly…

The second read:

_Be safe and use a condom! I know I am ;)_

He got lucky? I couldn't help to wonder who with…He just didn't seem like the type of guy who would sleep around. He wasn't like Bert…

I opened the front door and went straight up to my room. I didn't know if Gee was home or not, and to be honest, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was shake off what had happened last night, and get some coffee. But first, I got changed into some skinnies and an oversized tee. Then I made my way down to the kitchen to make that coffee.

I couldn't hear movement upstairs along with voices. He'd brought this girl home with him? They came down the stairs. Gee seemed panicky.

"Call me. Baby." A girl's voice I recognised rang through the hall. No….REBECCA?

"Yeah, whatever…" Gee shut the door in her face and walked into the kitchen. I poured him some coffee.

"Rebecca? REBECCA?" I was so shocked…

"I know. Big. Fucking. Mistake." He sounded tired.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I sighed.

"You didn't have fun with Bert?" he didn't look up from his coffee.

"Well, I guess I did at the time. But it was a mistake. He's an arrogant pig. And it just wasn't like me! I feel like a whore!" tears threatened to fall over my cheeks, but I held them back.

"You're not a whore. Anything but! You were out of it last night, and he took advantage. Forget about him, he's an asshole." He tried to console me. It worked a little bit, but not much.

I still felt like a tramp…

**_So, where do we go from here? I don't know...And you won't for a while, either. BOOM. _**


	9. I Dare You

**_So, I have a history exam tomorrow. WOO. *Note the sarcasm* I just wanted to say thanks to 'WeAreAllABunchOfLiars' for reviewing an reading my chapters. I've been reading her stories for a while now, and love every single one of them! CHECK THEM OUT! So, chapter 10 is in prgress. Sorry, but my exam tomorrow takes presidence over uploading. Apologies. But I'll upload A.S.A.P! I PROMISE!_**

Chapter 9 – I Dare You

**Gerard**

She looked horrified, like she was going to cry. It tore me apart to see her so upset. I pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into my chest.

"It's okay to cry, if you want to." I whispered into her hair. She started to cry, and I hugged her tighter. She had been through so much recently that she hadn't had time to let it out. But now, she did

"I've really fucked up my life." She cried.

"No, sweetheart. None of this is your fault! It gets better, I promise."

"Thank you. You have done so much for me recently! I owe a lot to you."

"You don't owe me anything, sweetheart."

We sat hugging for a while as she cried. It broke my heart to see her like this. The girl I loved – and yes, I loved her – was breaking down, and I didn't know what to do.

"Sweetie, do you feel like going to Frank's today? He invited us over last night. You get to meet Bob this time, considering he couldn't come to the party last night. You'd like him, I'm pretty sure of it." She wiped her cheeks and sat up straight.

"Sure, there's no point in hanging around feeling sorry for myself. I'll go and get changed." She stood up and walked upstairs. I drank the rest of my coffee and did the same, changing out of my sweat pants and tee that was now soggy with Chris' tears.

The car journey to Frank's was silent. I guessed she was still upset, and I hated it. We walked into Frank's house and into the lounge, where everyone was sat in a circle.

"Hey guys" Frank seemed overly cheery, then I noticed the booze on the table. That's why…

"Hey! Oh, Bob, this is Chris, my roommate and good friend to all of us." I introduced her to him, he smiled and got up.

"Nice to meet ya!" he held out his hand, and she shook it.

"And you." She said.

"Oh my god! No one told me you were British! That is so cute!" he beamed.

"Honestly, I don't see the fascination!" she laughed as we took our place in the circle.

"So, who's up for dares?" Ray said excitedly like a 5th grader. Everyone laughed and Frank span a bottle in the centre of the circle. It landed on Bob.

"Bob, go and shave off an eyebrow." Mikey laughed. Bob trailed off to find a razor, and shaved off his left eyebrow. Everyone pissed themselves with laughter! He looked like such a cock!

"I hate you all, mother fuckers." He groaned, pulling down his fringe to cover his new bald patch.

"Okay, next up!" Frank span the bottle again, and it landed on Christie.

"I dare you to….KISS GERARD!" Bob grinned, proud of his idea.

SHIT! Anything but that…I could feel my cheeks going pink. She turned to me and grinned, a mischievous look in her eye.

"But, you gotta do it for ten seconds." Bob added. Crap.

She stood up and walked over tome, holding out her hand. I took it and stood up with her. By this point my heart was racing, and I was sure she had noticed.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, smirking. As I did, her lips touched mine. I don't care how cheesy this sounds, but the whole world stopped.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0!" everyone chanted. She pulled away on zero. I didn't want her to, I just wanted to kiss her again!

"Right, time to spin again!" Frank span the bottle again and it landed on Ray.

"I dare you to snog Mikey!" Christie blurted out.

"DAMN IT!" They both shouted. While they kissed and everyone was laughing, I sat quietly. I didn't want to shake off the amazing feeling I got when she kissed me. It was magical…

**Christie **

Did that actually just happen? They dared me to kiss Gerard? But kissing him wasn't the problem; it was how I felt afterwards. It was weird but, I felt something kissing him. It was just…right? Did I…? No, surely not? I had only known him for what, a week? I couldn't be in love with him…No. I refused to believe it.

"Hey, Ray, pass me that bottle of whisky will you?" I asked. He handed me the bottle and I drank a few mouthfuls while they played on. They made everyone do really stupid stuff, like jump off the garage roof or egg the neighbour's car. It was a laugh, and I really felt at home, like I fit in with these guys.

Gerard hadn't drunk any of the booze laid out on the table, so he drove everyone home. I could have driven, but I was over the limit.

That evening Gee and I sat talking over a pepperoni pizza and a bottle of Pepsi.

"So, how are you settling in?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Good thanks, I really feel at home with everything now, almost like it's second nature to me."

"Good, I'm glad. You want me to drop you off at school tomorrow? Only I'm heading that way anyway, I have an art class at college." He was always so nice!

"Sure, that'd be nice thanks." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Ice cream?" he asked, an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Hell yeah!" I giggled. He got up and rooted around in the freezer for the ice cream.

"So, what kind of art are you into?" his fascination with art had always sparked my interest.

"Comic book art."

"Cool! Could I see some of your work?"

"Er…I'm not very good…" he was nervous all of a sudden.

"Bullshit. Mikey told me you were great!" I got up and started to walk upstairs to his bedroom.

"NO! DON'T!"

As I walked in, the first thing I noticed were the drawings scattered over a desk and pinned all over the walls. Drawings of comic book characters that had sprung from Gee's imagination, and they were fantastic! I walked over to the desk and picked up a few of the drawings. Gee had drawn all of the guys; Mikey, Frank, Ray, Bob, they were all drawn in comic book form. I rummaged through again and found another drawing, this time of me. I couldn't help but smile. He'd made me look too pretty, but I still resembled me.

Gerard walked up behind me.

"Gee, these are fucking awesome! Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"I don't know…you really think they're good?" he sounded doubtful.

"Yeah, they're amazing! I love this one." I waved the drawing of me in his face, smirking. He laughed uncomfortably.

"You can keep it if you want to."

"Aww, really? Thanks." I walked past him and into my room, sticking the drawing on my wall under a Nirvana poster. I stared at it proudly. I was right; he had made me look too pretty.

"You really like it?" Why did he doubt his mad skills?

"Yeah! But you've made me look too pretty." I blushed slightly.

"Well, that's just how I see you…" he smiled awkwardly, looking down at the floor. His cheeks turned scarlet as we both became extremely bashful. He turned around and left the room. I think he got embarrassed.

We both did…

**_If one drink can make tonight_**  
><strong><em>Slip my mind, then I<em>**  
><strong><em>Should drink up so I can forget<em>**  
><strong><em>That I have lived my life<em>**

**_You are an example of better things to come_**  
><strong><em>So I'll wait on some other escape<em>**  
><strong><em>That leads me nowhere fast<em>**  
><strong><em>I've gotta ask<em>**

**_You've got nothing to lose_**  
><strong><em>Except for me and you<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want that attitude<em>**  
><strong><em>When you know I can do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll do better than you<em>**

**_If one drink can make tonight_**  
><strong><em>Slip your mind then you<em>**  
><strong><em>Should drink up so you can convince<em>**  
><strong><em>Yourself that I'm cute<em>**

**_We are an example of_**  
><strong><em>Why not to fall in love<em>**  
><strong><em>It takes a turn and then it hurts<em>**  
><strong><em>More than you could dream of<em>**

**_When you've got nothing to lose_**  
><strong><em>Except for me and you<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want the attitude<em>**  
><strong><em>When you know I can do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll do better than you<em>**

**_And you've got nothing to prove_**  
><strong><em>Oh no, wait, yes, you do<em>**  
><strong><em>You wear it so well<em>**  
><strong><em>That we think it's true<em>**

**_You can't stay, I want you gone_**  
><strong><em>You're pulling the carpet I was standing on<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't stay, I want you gone<em>**  
><strong><em>You're pulling the carpet I was standing on<em>**

**_You can't stay, I want you gone_**  
><strong><em>You're pulling the carpet I was standing on<em>**  
><strong><em>Here's the exits, exits, exits<em>**

**_You've got nothing to lose_**  
><strong><em>Except for me and you<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want that attitude<em>**  
><strong><em>When you know I can do<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll do better than you<em>**

**_We're already down for love_**  
><strong><em>Why not to fall in, why not to fall in love?<em>**  
><strong><em>We're already down for love<em>**  
><strong><em>Why not to fall in, why not to fall in love?<em>**

_**So, what do we think? REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


	10. Don't Scream

**_So, I did my history exam today. HORRIBLE. Nuff said. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! This chapter is for Gary, who had FINALLY caught up with the story. :) Keep reviewing people!_**

**_WARNING - __**The content in this chapter may be quite disturbing for some readers and may effect you personally. If you have a nervous disposition or are sensitive to certain issues please DO NOT READ. **_**

Chapter 10 – Don't Scream

"Chris! We're gonna be late!" Gee cried from the bottom of the stairs. I ran down as fast as I could without falling.

"Just kidding, I was bored." He laughed. I hit him playfully.

"Well, we should go anyway." He opened the front door for me and I got into the car. Why were our car journeys always silent?

As we pulled up into the parking lot, everyone stared. Again. He got out and leaned up against the bonnet in that sexy 'I'm too cool' way. Or in other words, _Gerard_ Way. I picked up my bag and got out to stand by him. We were pretty early…

Rebecca came strutting over, a proud smirk on her three-inch-thick-with-foundation face.

"Hey baby!" she chimed. I wanted to hurl…Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"Rebecca, Friday night was a mistake. I don't want to see you any more." Her mouth hit the floor.

"What!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I was off my face and it was a stupid mistake."

She stared at him for a moment. You could tell she was usually the one doing the dumping. She burst into a huge tantrum, screaming and storming off. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"And THAT is how you get rid of a slut!" he high-fived me, I was still laughing. I looked around and everyone was still staring at us, sniggering. Then, I had an idea…

"Can you do me a favour?" I smirked.

"Sure. What do ya need?" he smiled.

"Play along with me, no matter what I do."

"Er…Okay. No matter what you do?" he seemed confused.

"No matter what I do." I repeated. I stepped forward, putting one hand on his chest and kissing him. He did as I asked; he played along with me, kissing me back as he put his hand on my neck. Kissing him really was amazing…He was so good at it! As I pulled away I smirked.

"Now look at the cheerleaders over my shoulder." He did, and tried to hold back a laugh.

"Priceless!" he grinned. Mikey's car pulled up alongside Gerard's. Frank got out first, then Mikey.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Frank sounded smug. "Did you _actually _just kiss?"

"Yeah, to piss off Rebecca." I giggled. They all laughed with me. I am such a bitch…

"So, do you want me to pick you up later?" Gee asked me.

"No, it's cool. I'm working 'till nine, I'll walk home."

"Okay. Well, I better go, my class starts in half an hour. See you later!" He climbed back into his car and drove out of the parking lot.

"You like him." Frank stated, his smugness returning.

"Bullshit. He's more like a brother to me than anything else." I denied.

"A brother you go around kissing?" Mikey joined the interrogation.

"HEY! The first time, you dared me. The second time, I wanted to piss Rebecca off! I DO NOT like Gerard. Drop it." My cheeks were burning…

Whatever you say" Mikey giggled. Bastards.

The school bell rang and we hurried inside. Well, at least I did. The conversation had turned embarrassing. Running away from it seemed the easiest solution.

**Gerard**

As I drove to college, I couldn't stop thinking about Christie kissing me. I know she didn't mean anything real by it, but I did.

I had to do something about this. I couldn't just keep these feelings to myself! I should tell her…Tonight.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **_  
><em><strong>Cause I know that you feel me somehow <strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't want to go home right now <strong>_

_**And all I can taste is this moment **_  
><em><strong>And all I can breathe is your life <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause sooner or later it's over <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just don't want to miss you tonight <strong>_

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_  
><em><strong>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **_  
><em><strong>Or the moment of truth in your lies <strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything seems like the movies <strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive <strong>_

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_  
><em><strong>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_

_**I don't want the world to see me **_  
><em><strong>Cause I don't think that they'd understand <strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_

_**I just want you to know who I am **_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Christie<strong>

"You can knock off early if you want, I got it covered." Brad was always so generous.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow, then!" he handed me my wages, I grabbed my jacket and left.

The paths were dark and cold. I hugged myself to keep warm, though it didn't do much good. Why was it this cold in September?

I walked down the paths that I had learnt by heart until I reached the alley that lead to a short cut through the park. I walked down it, still freezing. Great day to wear a fucking skirt! My legs were shaking with the cold. A voice behind my made me jump.

"Hey, baby!" the voice was slurred…

"Bert? What the fuck, man?"

He stood, uneven. His eyes were glazed over and I could tell he was off his face. He carried a half empty bottle of straight vodka in his hand.

"Why didn't you call me after Friday night? I had a great fuck! Didn't you?" he smirked. He looked pretty creepy…

"I didn't call you because a) that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, b) you're an asshole and c) you didn't give me your number you stupid fucker!" I got pretty defensive then. He walked towards me until he was barely an inch away from me.

"But, I want to play round two." He whispered.

"I'm not in a very playful mood." As I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist so tightly I couldn't break free. His ring cut into my wrist.

"Let the fuck go!" I shouted.

"No." His eyes had changed…He looked rabid. He pushed me up against the wall of the alley, trapping me with his arms either side of my head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" fear had started to kick in now.

"What's wrong with _me_? Nothing! You're the one refusing sex! Are you mental?" Was I supposed to answer that?

"I think you're gagging for it…" he whispered, too close to my face for my liking. His breath stank of cigarettes and alcohol. He started to run his hand up my thigh and skirt. FUCK!

"Fuck this!" I shouted, kneeing him in the balls and walking down the alley towards the park. It was when he walked behind me with pure evil in his eyes that I realised this was seriously fucked up. I started to run, fear completely encapsulating me. But he was too fast for me…

He grabbed my hair and dragged me down onto the floor. He sat over me so I couldn't run. I couldn't even move…Why was no one around to see this? I couldn't stop is! I needed someone to do it for me!

"Don't pretend you don't want to fuck me again! I know you do!" he unbuckled his belt. No…Oh god no…

"HELP! FUCKING HELP ME!" I screamed. No one heard…He ripped my top and skirt off me.

"Please…No." I begged, tears running over my cheeks uncontrollably.

"I'm not fucking listening. There is no one around to hear you. Now, sit tight slut, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Oh, and do me a favour? Don't scream…"


	11. Escape

**_So, here is yet another chapter! Are we enjoying this fucked up storyline? I'm making it up as I got along by the way, so this story could end up being 2709175012763560 chapters long. Hope you like this! This chapter I'm going to dedicate to my brother, for no reason related to the story line what so ever. He doesn't even read my shit! Thank god... but yes, he changed the way I thought about life and I'm eternally grateful to him for that. LOVE YOU ALEX. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *bats eyelashes*_**

Chapter 11 – Escape

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it, slut?" he smirked, panting. I lay there, sobbing silently on the floor. I couldn't move, I was so horrified.

"I'll be back for round three, slut." He whispered in my ear. I wanted to kill him, but I was too traumatised to look at him. He kissed me, but I didn't kiss back. I just stared straight ahead, more silent tears overflowing from my eyes. He left me, alone in the middle of the park. I didn't move for a long time. I just stared up at the sky and cried.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I don't know how, but I found the willpower to reach for it.

_1 new message from: Gerard_

_Hey Chris, where are you? It's getting late. xx_

_Sorry, coming home now. I was asked to stay late. xx_ I replied. I stood up, trembling. I felt like a slut, just as he had called me. I felt so dirty…

As I stumbled home with barely any awareness the scene replayed in my head, like Satan was tormenting me with images of my own suffering.

I stuck my key in the front door and trailed upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door. I collapsed in a heap on the floor, silent cheeks painting my cheeks once again.

"Chris, are you okay?" Gerard asked from the other side of the door. I composed myself so I was capable of answering him.

"Yeah, just going to take a shower!" I got up and turned the water on. I wanted to get him off me, to wash away his filthy fingerprints. I heard Gee's footsteps walking down the stairs. I sighed, undressed and stood under the hot water.

It scolded my skin at first until it just didn't hurt anymore. I scrubbed frantically but I couldn't wash the dirty feeling off.

_How the fuck am I going to deal with this? I'm a fucking wreck!_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to live with this. In fact, I wasn't sure if I wanted to live at all…

I let my eyes wonder around the bathroom, searching…Until I found what I was looking for. A razor blade. I stared down at my wrists for a moment. Tears ran down my cheeks but became invisible as they merged with the water from the shower.

I dragged the blade over my wrist, blood seeping through the new incision in my skin. It mixed with the water, spiralling down the plughole as it ran like liquid rubies from my wrist. The pain didn't matter to me. It felt good, like it calmed me.

I cut again and again, leaving a pattern that pulsed with blood. All I could do was smile…

**Gerard**

Something was up, I could tell. Normally, she walks in from work and comes into the lounge to watch television and talk to me. But not today…She was in the shower, which was weird in itself considering she had showered this morning.

But not only that. When I had asked her if she was okay, she didn't sound convincing when she said she was. I'd known her for only a week, but I could already tell when she was upset. And today she was, but I just left her to shower. She wouldn't want me bugging her.

An hour passed by and she finally got out of the bathroom. She was in their so long…Now I was sure something was up.

I walked up to her bedroom door and listened. Silence. No, wait…sobbing. Shit, she was crying!

"Chris, you better have some clothes on, because I'm coming in!" I shouted through the door. I opened it with caution, poking my head around first.

"Chris, sugar, what's wrong?" She was sat with her head in her hands, crying. I noticed cuts on her wrists…Blood on her pyjamas…She'd cut herself?

"Chris, what the fuck happened?" I sounded like I was pleading. I sat by her side but she didn't say anything. She only wrapped her arms around me and cried harder.

"Chris, if you don't talk to me I can't help." She sat up and looking directly into my eyes.

"Gee…I…" she choked. "I…was…" tears came more fiercely now, "I was raped…"

She didn't just say that, did she? No…Rage and hatred filled me. I started to shake with fury.

"Who?" I asked through clenched teeth. I would kill the motherfucker. She cried even harder. I couldn't comfort her, my anger had taken over.

"Bert." She said, so quiet I almost missed it. Bert. I am not a violent guy, but I wanted to kill the fucker. I wanted to rip his balls off, feed them to him and stab him 73 fucking times. Instead, I pulled her close to me, hugging her. A tear or two escaped.

"We have to go to the cops." I told her.

"He said he'd come back for round three…" she sobbed.

"I won't let him get you. I'll NEVER let anyone hurt you again. But we have to go to the cops. Where did he…" I paused for a moment, disgusted with the idea that that skank would touch her, "Where did he do it?"

"In…the middle of the park…"

"There will be CCTV there. We'll get him locked up, okay?" she nodded. We both sat there for ages. I couldn't help but cry with her whilst I cradled her. A prison sentence wouldn't be enough for this bastard. He needed to be taught a lesson.

After a while she cried herself to sleep. I laid her out on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. I left the room as quietly as I could, went downstairs to grab my jacket and left in search of the bastard.

It wasn't too long before I found him, sat on a bench in the park. A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.

"Hey, Bert!" I walked over to him as though nothing had happened.

"Hey, Gee! How're you doin'?" he slurred.

"Well, I'm pretty fucked off." My expression changed completely. I punched him as hard as I could in the face.

"What the fuck, man?" he shouted.

"Don't you EVER lay another fucking finger on Christie." I screamed, kicking him in the bollocks. He fell to the floor. I kicked him a few more times and began to walk away.

"She was gagging for it." He laughed as he stood up and ran at me. He tackled me to the floor and started to punch me. I did everything in my power to get back up. It worked, considering I was now somehow stood up. He was on the floor, cringing in pain.

"Leave her the fuck alone, or you'll get a lot worse than that." I screeched as I walked off. This time, he didn't follow me.

When I got home Christie was sat on the sofa in the lounge.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she cried. I didn't answer her.

"Gerard, why are you covered in blood?" I was?

"I just beat up that scum."

"You idiot." She ran at me and hugged me.

"What did you do that for? I called the police while you were out! There was no need to…" I cut her off.

"There was every need. Prison isn't enough for him. He deserved everything he got."

"Thank you. You care about me, when no one else does, or ever has." She started to cry again, and she hugged me tighter.

"How could I not care about such a beautiful, sweet and funny young lady? I would do anything for you! But I want you to answer on question."

"Anything."

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"I used to do it all the time," she rolled up her sleeves to reveal scars I had never noticed before, "It calmed me down, made me feel better. I liked seeing the blood…" I stared at her, in shock. It was bad enough someone else hurting her, but when she hurt herself, it was like someone strangled my heart with barbed wire.

"Gerard…This is my escape."

_**I let it ride on a bad bet**_  
><em><strong>I doubled down on a sinking ship<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need a second to catch my breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or do you want me dead?<strong>_

_**Oh, give it up for at least a second**_  
><em><strong>I'm getting sick of your bullshit attitude<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how you walk around like you shine brighter<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's killing me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So what do you say?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or do you want me dead?<strong>_

_**I've got my hands up**_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Loaded night)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got my hands up<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want me dead?<strong>_

_**You're trigger-happy at harbor side**_  
><em><strong>You're taking shots at the strangers passing<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no such thing as a perfect crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't play that<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've said it enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you want me dead<strong>_

_**I've got my hands up**_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Loaded night)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got my hands up<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want me<strong>_

_**Dead set on a getaway**_  
><em><strong>I'm dead set on a getaway<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm dead set on a getaway<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm dead set on a getaway<strong>_

_**I let it ride on a bad bet**_  
><em><strong>I doubled down on a sinking ship<strong>_

_**I've got my hands up**_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Loaded night)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got my hands up<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you say?<strong>_

_**I've got my hands up**_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, oh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm staring down the barrel of a loaded night<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Loaded night)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got my hands up<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want me dead?<strong>_

_**Fucked up? Yeah, I know. No need to tell me that... xD REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**_


	12. The Truth Will Out

**_So, another chapter is here! Are we enjoying this? Hope so. This chapter is pretty fucked up too, word of warning. Anyway, i'm going to dedicate this chapter to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars, because her stories are really fantastic! I recenty read 'Things we throw out of a window' and cried at the ending. I'm a soppy bitch. Hope you like that chapter! REVIEW PEOPLE! GO GO GO!_**

Chapter 12 – The Truth Will Out

**Christie**

I read Gerard's expression; sorrow. He looked heartbroken, like he was going to blow his brains against the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Please…Don't hurt yourself anymore. I can't watch you do that." A tear ran down his perfect face. I wiped it away for him as he seemed incapable of moving.

"Sweetheart, it helps." I said, smiling half-heartedly, like I was intoxicated. I wasn't, but the loss of blood had left me light-headed.

"It's a quick fix. In the long run, it won't help." I got angry then, defensive even.

"AND NEITHER WILL YOU CONSTANT DRINKING AND TAKING DRUGS! YOU DO IT MORE THAN ME, FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I walked out of the lounge. No, correction; I stormed out of the lounge. He didn't understand. That's fine, why would he?

"Chris please," he ran after me, "I get it. I drink and take pills to make time go by faster. Cutting yourself will not help. I'm addicted to alcohol and drugs and I hate that I do it. But I can't help it. I need help, and so do you!" he was pleading with the back of my head as I couldn't stand to turn around to reveal the tears and anger in my eyes.

"Gerard…I…I need you." I turned around, tears streaming down my face. "Help me." I cried, my voice cracking under the strain of trying to hold back the flood of tears. He ran at me, his arms open to hug me. As soon as his arms embraced me I fell, limp. I couldn't stand up, I just fell and cried.

He held me in his arms, his tears merging with mine. He tried to calm me, caressing my hair and trying to reassure me that everything would be fine. I didn't believe him. Bert was still after me for 'round three', I was falling in love with my roommate and my family was non-existent. My life was falling apart, and Gerard was trying to hold it – and me – in one piece in his arms.

"Help me." I repeated.

"I will, I promise. I'll do whatever I can. You mean more to me than anything!" he sounded desperate.

"Why? I'm nothing…" he shook his head.

"Because…Because I love you." He spluttered.

Because he what?

**Gerard**

Shit, did I just tell her I loved her? I didn't want her to know that, but in a moment of desperation it just came out. _Things are going to get worse now. She'll shout and scream at me and leave, telling me how much she hates me._ I thought, panicking.

But I was wrong. She just sat there, in my arms. She didn't look at me, but she spoke.

"I love you too." She sounded so delicate, so fragile. I kissed her hair, still holding her.

"Don't let go Gee, I need you. Never let me go." She cried into my chest.

"I won't I promise, I'll never leave unless you tell me to."

"I never will. I love you Gerard Arthur Way." She looked into my eyes and for the first time since she got home, she smiled.

And in that second, I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. To my relief, she kissed me back, although she seemed tense. Understandable after she was raped by that bastard.

The doorbell rang downstairs. It was the cops, thank god. We could get him locked up. As Chris, two cops and I sat in the lounge, my blood seemed to throb inside me with anger. Chris was relaying what happened in detail, and I was finding it hard to contain my fury.

"Now, Miss Finch, we understand this is very difficult for you, so we appreciate you talking to us today. We will go over the CCTV footage of the area and bring Mr McCracken in for questioning."

"Thank you officers." Christie stammered. They got up and left as Christie showed them out. When she walked back in I opened my arms to her and cradled her.

"It'll all be over soon." I whispered into her hair.

"I hope so. Gee, when you said you loved me earlier, did you mean in?" How could she doubt that? I looked into her icy blues which were brimming with tears.

"With every piece of my broken heart." I smiled, stroking her cheek.

**Bert**

I lay in the park, my face stinging. Gerard had just beaten me up for what I did to Christie, the fucking asshole. I showed no remorse for the little slut. Why should I? She fucked me and ran off, so I fucked her and ran off. An eye for an eye. The fact that she didn't want it was irrelevant to me.

"Excuse me, are you Bert McCracken?" a male voice asked.

"The one and only."

"Mr McCracken, I am arresting you on suspicion of rape. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence in question something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." As he said this, him and his colleague cuffed me and bundled me into the back of a police car. I couldn't care less. I had got what I wanted.

In the interview room I sat with my lawyer present. I didn't want or need a lawyer, but they gave me one.

"Mr McCracken, answer the question. Did you, or did you not rape Christie Finch?" the officer shouted after I refused to cooperate.

"Yes, I did. Best fuck of my life." I smirked.

"In that case, I am charging you with the rape of Christie Finch. This interview is terminated at 12:17am."

They cuffed me again and threw me into a cell, awaiting trial. With another suspected rapist. He seemed more scared than I did.

"We're going to prison for sure." He mumbled.

"Yeah? Well I'm not exactly scared." I said with a cocky tone.

"You should be. You know what they do to guys like us in prison."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't drop the soap in the showers." I laughed.

"How can you be so…calm?"

"Because I got what I wanted, and she got what was coming to her."

"Who? Your victim?" I giggled at him.

"Victim. I like that."

But, the more time I spent in that cell, the more the realisation hit me. Men in prison were harsh. They'd beat you, rape you, do anything to make you suicidal. I would miss my Mom, my Dad, my home. And for my crime, I would more than like get the death penalty…I refused to believe this was my doing.

Yeah, this was the sluts fault.

_**In the middle of a gun fight... **_  
><em><strong>In the center of a restaurant... <strong>_  
><em><strong>They say, "Come with your arms raised high!" <strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, they're never gonna get me, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a bullet through a flock of doves... <strong>_  
><em><strong>To wage this war against your faith in me, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Your life...will never be the same. <strong>_  
><em><strong>On your mother's eyes, say a prayer...say a prayer! <strong>_

_**Now, but I can't **_  
><em><strong>And I don't know <strong>_  
><em><strong>How we're just two men as God had made us, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, I can't...well, I can! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Too much, too late, or just not enough of this <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pain in my heart for your dying wish, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll kiss your lips again. <strong>_

_**They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost, **_  
><em><strong>My cellmate's a killer, they make me do push-ups (in drag) <strong>_  
><em><strong>But nobody cares if you're losing yourself...am I losing myself? <strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, I miss my mom, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Will they give me the chair, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Or lethal injection, or swing from a rope if you dare; <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah, nobody knows...all the trouble I've seen! <strong>_

_**To your room... **_  
><em><strong>What they ask of you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Will make you want to say, "So long..." <strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, I don't remember, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Why remember...YOU? <strong>_

_**Do you have the keys to the hotel? **_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!)<strong>_

_**Life is but a dream for the dead, **_  
><em><strong>And well I, I won't go down by myself, <strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'll go down with my friends. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now now now now... (I can't explain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now now now... (I can't complain)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now now, yeah!<strong>_

_**Review, and you might get another chapter later on tonight! If not, you won't get it until tomorrow. I'm harsh, yes. But you love me really. ;)**_


	13. Guilty

_**So, another chapter. Yep. Woo. Okay, I'm stuck for something to say...This chapter may not be factually correct, so sorry. but it is only the minor little details that might not be right...Thanks for reading by teh way! I'm going to dedicat this chapter to one of my best friends, Faye, who is possibly one of the only other people who gets it. She knows what I mean. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Chapter 13 – Guilty

**Christie**

I stood in front of Gerard, tying his tie for him. 18 years old and he still didn't know how to tie a tie. He looked so handsome in his suit.

Today, it was judgement day. I was going to court to send Bert to jail, but I was dreading it. What if the jury and judge didn't believe me? What if he was free to go? Free to come back for round three, just like he said…

I was scared shitless to see his face again, to have to give evidence. They were going to show the CCTV footage. I would have to watch it all…

"Chris, it'll be ok. There is so much evidence against him, and he confessed in the interview!" Gee comforted me, stroking my face.

"I just don't want to see him…"

"I know, and after this, you never will."

Gee was so sweet. He had been there for me for the last three weeks, helped me through. In fact, everyone had, and they were all going to be there today for moral support.

My cutting had only become worse. I got better at hiding it though, cutting my ankles, legs, stomach and even the back of my neck once or twice. Gerard never found out. We were together – a couple – but we were the only ones who knew.

We never really did anything but kiss. Bert had fucked that up. Intimacy scared me, made my skin crawl. I felt sorry for Gee. He's a man, he has needs but I couldn't meet them like any normal girlfriend. And yet, he stayed with me, with no visible signs of boredom, and he never got fed up with me.

"You're so amazing," I smiled.

"What?" he laughed.

"You're amazing. You stayed with me through all this. I don't deserve you. I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Now stop talking like a crazy bitch and kiss me." He smirked. I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me. I always felt safe in his embrace. He pulled reluctantly.

"We'd better be going, sweet." I nodded and followed him out to the car. This wasn't going to be easy…

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" asked an officer.

"I do." He said, his eyes filled with evil. Bert McCracken, my rapist, was stood in the dock, his wrists cuffed.

"Miss Finch, if you could raise your right hand please," he asked. I did as I was told. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I do." I looked up at Bert, disgust painting my face. He smirked and winked at me, then blew me a kiss. I think the judge saw.

Christie 1 – Bert 0

My lawyer stood up and began to ask me questions for the benefit of the jury and the judge.

"Miss Finch, on the night in question, why were you walking down the alley?"

"It was a shortcut home after work." I held my nerve and didn't look up at Bert.

"And what happened on your way home?"

"He came up behind me and asked me why I didn't call him after a party we had both been to. But at the party I was drunk and I had taken this pill, so I was out of it. We ended up sleeping together. In the alley I told him how it was a mistake and he got angry. When I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against a wall…" I stopped, memories flooding my head. I shook my head to try and get rid of them, a tear or two leaving my eyes.

"And then what happened?" my lawyer pressed on.

"He ran his hand up my skirt, so I kneed him in the crotch. I walked towards the park. All I wanted to do was go home but he followed me so a started to run. He pulled me onto the floor by my hair and sat over me. I couldn't run…There was nothing I could do…He…He ripped off my clothes and that's when…" I couldn't continue. My throat went dry and I broke down in the docks.

"No further questions, your honour." I left the docks wiping my cheeks.

Next, Bert was called up. I still couldn't look at him.

"Mr McCracken, would you like to relay your version of the night's events?" My lawyer asked.

"Why? It's no different to hers." I looked up, shocked. He wasn't denying it?

"I see, so you admit to raping my client?"

"Yes. And I enjoyed every second of it." He smirked. I felt sick…

"Your honour, I think it's time to look at the CCTV evidence, just to be sure of the events."

"Play it," said the judge. My heart started to beat like a humming bird's. They put in the tape and pressed play.

As I watched myself being tortured, the tears came uncontrollably. The jury watched and made theatrical gasps to accompany his actions. Bert laughed along to the footage…I turned to face Gerard and the guys. They were all staring at him, pure hate radiating from their eyes like they wanted to kill him.

"I think that's evidence enough your honour." She was disgusted too.

"I have reached a verdict," the judge said. My hopes were pinned on life imprisonment…"Bert McCracken, I sentence you to death by lethal injection. I sat shocked as everyone got up and began to leave.

"I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Bert screamed as he was dragged away.

Death by lethal injection…That wasn't at all what I expected. At least he wouldn't get to me again…

I left the courthouse with Gerard and sat on the steps.

"We can move on now, start the healing process. And I'll be there every step of the way. He said, pulling me into a hug.

"What a result!" Bob shouted as he walked up behind us. Ray, Frank and Mikey strolled along side him, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled a little.

"You aren't happy?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, he may be sentenced to death, but the memories won't die with him…" I winced at those memories. Gerard hugged me tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry." Bob said as his smile faded.

"Don't be. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's sympathy. He's gone, and I can move on. Thank you all for helping me."

"Don't worry about it. We just want you back at school, we miss you!" Frank laughed.

"Not just yet. I need to get back to some kind of normality."

"That's cool; you take your time, sugar!" Mikey smiled. I turned to Gerard.

"Can we go home now? I don't really want to hang around here…" We got up and made our way to the car.

"Are you guys coming over?" I asked.

"Well, Frank and I can't, we have some essays to write." Mikey sighed.

"Yeah, and Bob and I need to get back hoe to our Mommies." Ray laughed.

"Okay, well, see you guys soon then." They all walked away leaving Gerard and I clambering into the car.

"When should we tell them about us?" I asked on the way home.

"When it feels right, I guess." He smiled.

That's such a man answer…

_**I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated**_  
><em><strong>I wanna break this spell that you've created<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're something beautiful, a contradiction<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna play the game, I want the friction<strong>_

_**You will be the death of me**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you will be the death of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bury it, I won't let you bury it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you smother it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you murder it<strong>_

_**Our time is running out**_  
><em><strong>Our time is running out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't push it underground<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't stop it screaming out<strong>_

_**I wanted freedom, bound and restricted**_  
><em><strong>I tried to give you up but I'm addicted<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'd never dream of breaking this fixation<strong>_

_**You will squeeze the life out of me**_  
><em><strong>Bury it, I won't let you bury it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you smother it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you murder it<strong>_

_**Our time is running out**_  
><em><strong>Our time is running out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't push it underground<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't stop it screaming out<strong>_

_**How did it come to this?**_  
><em><strong>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

_**Yeah you, will suck the life out of me**_  
><em><strong>Bury it, I won't let you bury it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you smother it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't let you murder it<strong>_

_**Our time is running out**_  
><em><strong>Our time is running out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't push it underground<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't stop it screaming out<strong>_

_**How did it come to this?**_  
><em><strong>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

**_So, what do we think? Review please! Chapter 14 is already in progress!_**


	14. Demoliton Lovers

**_You know the drill. Read, review. Please? :D _**

Chapter 14 – Demolition Lovers

He ran at me, a crazed look in his eyes. I screamed and tried to run, but my feet were stuck like a fly in a spider's web. I did everything I could to fight him off, but I succumbed. Bert was too strong for me. He beat me up, breaking a few of my bones as if they were twiglets. Blood poured from my nose and my mouth and my skin bruised quickly, like someone has painted them.

"STOP! PLEASE" I screamed, but he wouldn't listen. How the fuck had he escaped from prison? He was due to be executed tomorrow!

"Stupid fucking slut!" he shouted as he pulled out a gun. No..Oh god! I didn't want to die! Not now! I'd never say goodbye to Gerard, I'd never finish high school, I'd never live a life that's full…

He held the gun in front of my face, poised as he prepared to shoot. He smiled an evil smile and pulled the trig…

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright in my bed. The sheets were sodden with sweat and tears streamed down my face.

"Babe, it's ok. Calm down, it was just a dream!" Gerard cradled me, rocking me back and forth.

It had been four weeks since the trial and the dreams had become less vivid and less frequent, but they still terrified me senseless.

I'd woken Gee up a lot recently and I hated that. He deserved a girlfriend who wasn't psychotic.

Bert was still alive. The prison were going to execute him in six weeks, so until then I guess my dreams would continue to be about him escaping, although I was getting better.

I calmed down quite quickly; that's the effect Gerard has on me. He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he sounded so worried…

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." – A blatant lie. I kissed him gently on the lips and he lay down. I waited until he started to snore and went into the bathroom. I took out a razor blade and started to cut deep into my legs, the blood dripping into the bath tub. I watched it run down the plug hole, and all of a sudden I felt so much better…

After the bleeding stopped I felt light headed. Now I could sleep again. I crawled into bed and cuddled up to Gee. He was out for the count, so I brought his arm around me for him.

Even through the dark I could see the character Gerard had drawn all over the walls. They danced like marionettes in the draft from the open window. I made up stories for them in my head and giggled to myself.

Gee started to say things in his sleep, such as "I don't believe in leprechauns" and "No Mrs Humphreys, your thumb does not look fat in that dress." I couldn't help but laugh at him. But then he started to say other things, things that made me want to wake him up, just so I could kiss him.

"Chris; my guardian angel." Was one of those things. But, never in my life had I ever heard anyone recite poetry in their sleep…

"Saints protect her now, come angels of the lord, come angels of unknown." He whimpered. Was this his own poetry? I smiled and rested my head on his chest. He'd shut up now, so I could sleep.

The next morning I woke alone to the smell of bacon and coffee. I sat up, welcoming the aroma. As I listened, I heard Gerard singing. I never had before, but he was really good…I didn't recognise the song. I smiled, the lyrics sounded to…relevant? It sounded like it should be _our _song.

_**Hand in mine**_  
><em><strong>Into your icy blues<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then I'd say to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We could take to the highway<strong>_  
><em><strong>With this trunk of ammunition too<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd end my days with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a hail of bullets<strong>_

_**I'm trying**_  
><em><strong>I'm trying<strong>_  
><em><strong>To let you know just how much<strong>_  
><em><strong>You mean to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And after<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the things<strong>_  
><em><strong>We put each other through and<strong>_

_**I would drive on to the end with you**_  
><em><strong>A liquor store or two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keeps the gas tank full<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I feel like<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's nothing left to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>But prove myself to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we'll keep it running<strong>_

_**But this time**_  
><em><strong>I mean it<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll let you know just how much<strong>_  
><em><strong>You mean to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>As snow falls<strong>_  
><em><strong>On desert sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end of everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm trying<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm trying<strong>_  
><em><strong>To let you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>How much you mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>As days fade<strong>_  
><em><strong>And nights grow<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we go cold<strong>_

_**Until the end**_  
><em><strong>Until this pool of blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I mean this<strong>_  
><em><strong>I mean this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end of<strong>_

_**I'm trying**_  
><em><strong>I'm trying<strong>_  
><em><strong>To let you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>How much you mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>As days fade<strong>_  
><em><strong>And nights grow<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we go cold<strong>_

_**But this time**_  
><em><strong>We'll show them<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll show them all<strong>_  
><em><strong>How much we mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>As snow falls<strong>_  
><em><strong>On desert sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the end of every<strong>_

_**All we are**_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is bullets I mean this<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is bullets I mean this<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is bullets I mean this<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>All we are<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is bullets I mean this<strong>_

_**As lead rains**_  
><em><strong>Will pass on through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our phantoms<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like scarecrows<strong>_  
><em><strong>That fuel this flame<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're burning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>And ever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know how much<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a bed of roses<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a dozen reasons in this gun<strong>_

_**And as we're falling down**_  
><em><strong>And in this pool of blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as we're touching hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as we're falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in this pool of blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as we're falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll see your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in this pool of blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll meet your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I mean this forever<strong>_

"So, what corner of the internet did you hear that from?" I laughed, leaning up against the kitchen door frame.

"I didn't hear it on the internet. I wrote it…" he sounded embarrassed.

"Since when did you write songs?"

"Since I met you…It started out as just poetry, but then I started to think of melodies in my head." He didn't look up from the frying pan.

"I love it. Your voice is amazing! And those lyrics? Beautiful. Are they about us?" I said as I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, they are. You really like them?"

"Of course! Why do you always doubt everything you do? You have a beautiful voice and an amazing talent." He chuckled slightly.

"Too bad my cooking talent isn't as good…" he lifted up the pan to reveal burnt bacon. Typical man…

"The coffee is still good though. You want a cup?" I nodded.

"Don't Frank and Ray play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"And Mikey plays bass?" he looked confused.

"And Bob plays the drums?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Do you really not know where I'm going with this?" he shook his head and I rolled my eyes. "Make a band, dipshit!"

"What? I don't know if I'm good en-"

"Oh for fucks sake, yes you are! Make a band, I command thee!"

"I'll talk to the guys." He smiled and winked. I clapped excitedly like a three year old.

"Good boy." I smiled as he poured me some coffee. My boyfriend is too perfect…

"By the way, we're going to Frank's tonight, I hope you now this." He smiled again.

"Sure, should be fun." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, we're playing seven minutes in heaven." Mikey announced. There were seven of us, all sat in a circle. Gerard, Mikey, his girlfriend Alicia, Frank, Bob, Ray and me.

"Hell yeah!" Ray shouted, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

As Frank span the bottle, it landed on Ray and then me.

"Into the closet you guys." They winked. We did as we were told… Seven minutes passed and they opened the door. Much to their disappointment, they didn't find anything exciting. Just me straightening his fro.

The next turn the bottle landed on Mikey, then Alicia. After the seven minutes, we found them making out. Inevitable really…I think if we had left them any longer, well…You get my drift.

Then, the bottle landed on Gerard and I. he smiled cheekily and led me into the closet.

"I was kind of hoping this would happen." He whispered.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled and kissed him, letting myself go. I don't think I had ever kissed Gerard like this. The passion was raw, and yet, sincere.

"Whoa, babe, you're a bit…Feisty? Is that the right word?" I bit my lip…

"Sorry, I just…don't know what came over me…"

"Don't apologise sugar, I wasn't complaining. Just…Save it for the bedroom, yeah?" he smirked. I giggled and kissed him again

The doors flung open and Mikey looked shocked to find us kissing.

"Oh my god!" they all said in unison.

"Oh, yeah…We were meant to tell you about this." Gerard broke the awkward silence.

"Well, you didn't." Mikey sounded piss off…

"Sorry, dude." We clambered out of the closet.

"So, are you guys, like, in love?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled as Gee put his around me.

"Aww" they all cooed theatrically.

"Oh, by the way guys, Gee has something to ask you!" I smirked. He hesitated for a moment, and then began to speak.

"Well, basically, Christie heard me singing this morning. I was singing a song I had written about the two of us. She told me she really liked it, and that I had a good voice. She came up with the idea that we could perhaps…I mean…if you guys want to…start a band?" he bit his lip, worried about their reaction.

"A band? That's a fucking awesome idea!" Ray shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Frank agreed.

"Can we hear the song?" Bob asked.

"Er…I don't know if I'm any go-"

"Shut up and sing it, bitch." I interrupted him. "How many times? You are more than fantastic."

He smiled and began to sing…

"_**Hand in mine into your icy blues,  
>and then I'd say to you,<br>we could take to the high way,  
>with this trunk of ammunition too,<br>I'd end my days with you,  
>In a hail of bullets."<strong>_

I watched his beautiful lips mould to his hypnotising lyrics and began to feel a happiness I hadn't felt in weeks. The fact these astounding lyrics were written about me…him…_us._ It gave me goose bumps. How could one guy be perfect in every single way?

"Gee, that was beautiful! You have such a great voice!" Alicia was the first to comment.

"See, what did I tell you?" I nudged him playfully.

"Everyone who wants to be in the band, say aye!" Frank announced. Everyone but Alicia and I put their hands up and said "aye" all together.

"Awesome! We just need a name now…" Mikey looked stuck for ideas. I looked around Frank's parent's bookshelf for inspiration until I came across a book: 'The five tales of Chemical Romance." I sat and thought about it for a moment…Gerard and I…We had a chemical romance. _Our _chemical romance. _My_ chemical romance.

"My chemical romance." I suggested. They all stared at me.

"My chemical romance…I love it!" Bob sounded so excited. My chemical romance…

Yeah, I take full credit for the formation for this band.

**_Just to be clear, I DO NOT OWN THIS BAND OR THE SONGS OR ANYTHING! I will one day, when I kidnap them. But that's not the point..._**


	15. Blood On My Hands

_**I apologise for not uploading sooner! I only finished writing today...Anyway...I used the name Gary in my story now. This is because my friend Gary at school is probably the person who gets most excited when I upload another chapter. XD So, Gary, this is for you. You'll probably hate the character I gave you, but tough shit. ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**_

Chapter 15 – Blood on My Hands

**Bert**

I hate prison. I want to kill that mother-fucking slut, and I swear I fucking will.

Visiting hours are from four to six and my friend Gary was coming to visit. He's the only one who ever did. He saw my way of thinking; he told me that the last time he came.

"Mr McCracken, your visitor is here." An officer escorted me to the visiting hall.

"Bert!" Gary smiled.

"Hey Gary, how's it going?"

"Not too bad. How long you got left?" his face became stern and cold.

"Two weeks…" I grumbled. "Actually, I want to ask you to do something for me when I'm gone, it's sort of my last wish."

"Sure, what do you need, man?"

"I need you to kill that slut, Christie."

"The one you raped? The one who got you on death row?"

"Yeah, that's her. I need you to kill her for me." I smirked.

"Bro, that's a huge ask!"

"I know. But would you? She got me killed. It's only fair that she dies too." He sat and thought for a moment. I looked around; making sure no one could hear our conversation.

"Okay. Fine. I'll kill your little whore."

"Thank you. Shake on it, so I can die happy?" he shook my outstretched hand. Sorted. I really could die happy now.

**Gerard**

"Okay, from the top people!" I announced. This was one of our many band practises we'd had in the last four weeks. We sounded pretty good I think.

Frank began to play his riff and Ray, bob and Mikey followed. I began to sing…

"Without a sound I took her down, and dressed in red and blue I squeezed, imaginary wedding gown, that you can't wear in front of me, a kiss goodbye, your twisted shell, as rice grains and roses fall at your feet, let's say goodbye, the hundredth time, and then tomorrow we'll do it again…"

"GERARD!" Christie burst through the door. She looked scared…

"Sweetie, what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked as everyone stopped playing.

"What? No! Quite the opposite actually!" she started grinning.

"Well come one! Don't keep us in suspenders!" Mikey urged.

"It's suspense, dumbass." Bob rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…The police called earlier with a notification." She made air speech marks around the word notification. The two of us never understood why they called it that.

"They're executing Bert tomorrow!" she beamed, "He'll finally be gone!"

"Honey, that's fantastic!" I pulled her into a tight bear hug. Everyone else jumped on us for a group hug. This really was fantastic! Chris had been so paranoid that he would escape. Maybe she would begin to get better now! I'd tried my hardest to make sure she was okay and felt safe.

"Guys, I think band practise is over. It's time to fucking celebrate!" Mikey announced.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you guys, but I've made dinner reservations for Gee and I. You can get pissed and celebrate in our absence though!"

"When for?" I asked. Surprise dinner was a great idea!

"Now. Well, we go home and get changed first. Then we go. It's booked for eight." She smiled as she took my hand.

"Well, I guess we should go now. See you guys later!" I shouted back at them as Chris dragged me out of Ray's garage.

Back at the house, Chris took forever to choose what to wear. When she finally came downstairs, it was nearly time to go. But I couldn't stay mad at her for long; she looked too beautiful.

She was wearing a red dress with black polka dots on that hugged her figure. She never wore heals, I don't know why, she just didn't like them I guess. Instead, she wore black converse and a black leather jacket. How the fuck did _I _get such a beautiful girl to fall in love with me?

"You're so beautiful…" I choked out.

"Thank you. Not that I believe you, of course, but thank you anyway." She smiled and kissed me.

"We'd better go, or we'll be late." She said as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, I wonder whose fault that it." I joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Christie<strong>

"Table for two, under the name of Finch? You're right over here!" the waitress smiled as she directed us to our table.

"Thanks." I didn't like her. She was quite obviously flirting with Gee. It was her tone of voice when she said, "How can I help _you_?" when he walked into the restaurant. Then when she saw me her smile faded, and she hadn't stopped looking down her nose at me since.

As she walked away I gave her an evil glare that she couldn't see.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Gee asked as I scanned the menu.

"I was thinking of having lobster. What about you?"

"Scampi sounds pretty good. I'll go with that."

As Gee ordered the food I looked around the restaurant. I'm the kind of person who likes to 'people watch'. I couldn't see anyone I knew. At least, not until I looked in the corner. Half of me wanted to run away crying, the other half was wondering why.

There sat a guy I had met once, but seen twice. I met him at the party…I saw him at the courthouse…

Gary, Bert's best friend, sat in the corner. He smirked at me and a shiver ran down my spine. _Ignore him, Chris, _I told myself.

The food came and we ate, indulging in conversation so I could get Gary out of my head. I wanted to forget about Bert, and him being around wasn't helping.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted…" Gee asked with a mouth full of scampi. I didn't get a chance to answer as Gary came sauntering over…

"Nice to see you're having fun while my best friend is going to die tomorrow at your expense." He spat as if the words were venom.

I just stared at him as he walked out of the restaurant. I get that he was upset that his best friend was going to die, but after what he did, he couldn't still like him, surely?

"Fucking asshole." Gee mumbled.

"Ignore him, we're celebrating." I smiled weakly and continued to eat. Fuck him. It wasn't my fault that Bert raped me, and I'm glad I had _finally _realised that. There was nothing wrong with me, but there was definitely something wrong with Bert. Fuck this whole wide world.

**Bert**

Today was the day. Today, I was going to die. Lethal injection…

To be honest, it was my own fault, I guess. I don't regret it though. She deserved it.

An officer came into my cell and handcuffed me. As he escorted me to the execution room, other prisoners shouted things at me. Some were sympathetic and didn't want me to die. Others wanted me dead and thought I was evil. Maybe I was.

They strapped me to a table. As if I could run anywhere now anyway…The shackles were unnecessary. I watched them prepare the drug and took a moment to think about everything.

_Was it worth it?_ I questioned myself. _Was raping some slut really worth dying for?_ I came to the conclusion that yes. Yes it fucking was. Her life is now ruined, and she'll never forget me.

I wasn't scared of the injection. Scientists say it doesn't hurt; it paralyses you before it kills you. I wasn't afraid of death. Life is pretty shit, so could death really be any worse?

An officer walked towards me, the injection in his hand. He pierced my skin with the needle and pumped the fluid into my veins. I was promised a slow, but painless death. That's not what I got…

It burned inside me like a fire spreading through gasoline. Of course, I couldn't scream or wince; I was paralysed. My breathing became laboured and I could feel my heart rate slowing gradually. And old expression popped into my head. I was dying with blood on my hands, a curse I had thrust upon myself. I was going to hell for sure…At that party, I had hidden my true self, kept my sinister alter ego hidden. I told her I wasn't normal. I warned her… She made me be myself in that alley.

My breathing became extremely laboured and the pain was ferocious. Then it really hit me. I was dying. But as I took my last breath, I felt alive…

_**You felt the coldness in my eyes,**_  
><em><strong>It's something I'm not revealing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Though you got used to my disguise,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't shake this awful feeling.<strong>_

_**It's the me that I let you know,**_  
><em><strong>Cause' I'll never show,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have my reasons.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hate to say that I told you so,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I told you so.<strong>_

_**There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.**_  
><em><strong>Some things can't be treated so,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me be myself around you.<strong>_

_**Straight from your eyes it's barely me.**_  
><em><strong>Beautifully so disfigured.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This other side that you can't see,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just praying you won't remember.<strong>_

_**Feel the pain that I never show,**_  
><em><strong>I hope you know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's never healing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so.<strong>_

_**There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.**_  
><em><strong>Some things can't be treated so,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me be myself around you.<strong>_

_**Straight from your eyes it's barely me**_  
><em><strong>Beautifully so disfigured.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This other side that you can't see,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just praying you won't remember.<strong>_

_**There's blood.**_  
><em><strong>There's blood.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's blood, blood, blood.<strong>_

_**There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.**_  
><em><strong>Some things can't be treated so,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me be myself around you.<strong>_

_**There's blood on my hands like the blood in you.**_  
><em><strong>Some things can't be treated so,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't make me be myself around you.<strong>_

_**There's blood!**_

**_Yeah, so...REVIEW! XD_**


	16. Surprises Let Me Know She Cares

_**I think it's been about a week since I last uploaded. Sorry, it's been one hell of a week. Whilst writing this chapter, I giggled a lot. You'll find out why. But, I think I've given everyone what they wanted here. I hope so anyway. Review please! Tah.**_

Chapter 16 – Surprises Let Me Know She Cares

**Christie**

"Christie…" Gerard moaned in his sleep. I giggled as I curled up to him. He always talks in his sleep.

I was awake early, at about 9:00am. The October sun shone trough the cheep read nylon curtains. Dust fell like a fine snow in the rays.

My life had started to get back on track after Bert died. The dreams fizzled out. My shrink said it was something to do with the fact that the possibility of it happening was now impossible. My mind was at peace and Bert didn't constantly inhabit it anymore. I suppose the hypnotherapy helped with that too…

"Christie? Are you awake?" Gee asked.

"Yeah, I have been for a while." He sat up and put his arm around me.

"You should have woken me up. What do you feel like doing today?"

"I feel like having a girl's shopping trip with Alicia. I've been saving up for a while, and you know what they say about retail therapy."

"Sure, sounds good. I'll get the guys together for another band practise. We need to polish of Our Lady of Sorrows."

"Awesome, I'll call her in a bit." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Sweetie, I wanted to ask you about something…" he hesitated but I urged him to continue, "those cuts, you've stopped now…right? You now…after hiding it for all those months?" his forehead creased up.

"Yes. The therapy helped with that, and the scars are healing now. Most aren't even visible anymore. Don't worry babe, I'm getting better." I smiled as I stroked his cheek.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're getting better. Now, my stomach is saying 'waffles', and 'coffee.' Shall I go and fulfil it's demands with enough for two?"

"Only if the waffles have syrup on them." I smirked. As he clambered out of bed I took a moment to take in just how gorgeous he was. The night before he had only worn a pair of sweatpants to bed, and it was only now that I realised how toned his chest was.

Was there nothing about him that wasn't perfect?

And, for the first time in months, I wanted him…The idea of any physical contact beyond kissed before now had repulsed me. But now, I suddenly had that urge…It was like someone flicked a switch…

He left the room before I could do or say anything.

I stood up and changed into some blue skinny jeans and a skin tight black top. I combed my hair and applied some black eye make up. Alicia wouldn't be up yet, so I decided I would have breakfast before calling her.

The smell of waffles drifted down the hall as I made my way down the stairs. Gerard was stood pouring syrup over a pile of waffles and whistling a tune that I recognised at Early Sunsets Over Monroeville; a song he had recently written.

"Beautiful, as ever." I smiled. I adored his music.

"Thanks, sweetie." He smiled back as he passed me my waffles. We sat and ate in silence for a while; I'm not sure how long for.

"So, what do you plan on buying at the mall today?"

"I could do with some new converse. My black ones are fucked beyond repair. I scowled. I loved my converse. But I had other ideas, only, I needed some advice from Alicia first.

I pulled out my phone and dialled the number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey, beautiful! What's up?"

"Hey, I just wondered if you wanted to go on a shopping trip. I think I need some retail therapy."

"Sure, sounds great! I'll pick you up at ten, okay?"

"Okay, awesome. Thanks!" I hung up, grinning. Gerard had also just got off the phone to Ray, who was organising the band practise.

"Sorted. What time are you going?"

"Alicia's picking me up at ten. I'll go and get my bag, she'll be here soon." I kissed him quickly and went upstairs to get my money and bag.

"Sweetie, she's here!" Gee shouted from the kitchen. Shit, ten o'clock already?

I jogged down the stairs to find her stood in the doorway, smiling.

"I'll see you later, and next time someone comes to the door, put a shirt on?" I laughed and kissed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Have a good time, and I'll see you when I get back." He let go of my hand as he spoke and waved as I walked down the path with Alicia.

"You guys are really sweet." She said in the car.

"Really? I don't really think about it…" I blushed.

"Well, of course you don't, but everyone else does. Mikey says he's never seen Gee so happy!" My cheeks burned fiercely as I became exceedingly bashful…

We dragged ourselves around the mall, spending the majority of our time in Hot Topic. I bought my converse and a few other things, including a t-shirt for Gee that I knew he had his eye on.

"Starbucks?" Alicia asked as we walked out of the store.

"Like you had to ask!" we laughed as we walked to the other end of the mall, following the beautiful smell of caffeine.

As we sat down with our mocha-choca-late-decaf-thing, I remembered what I had wanted advice on.

"Alice…I need your advice on something…"

"Sure, what's eating at ya?"

Well, after…what happened…urhm…intimacy isn't something I wanted to do…It kind of creeped me out. But this morning, I kind of had the urge to…you know."

"Have sex with Gee?"

"Shhhh!" I looked around. No one had heard. Phew.

"Yeah. But it'd be our first time, and I want it to be special. I've never actually had sex without being drunk before…" Images of my life back in England sprung to mind…

"I don't know how I should do it…" I was a little uncomfortable.

"Well…" she was smirking, "you should surprise him, give him something to get his heart racing."

"Like what?"

"Well, what if he were to find you looking sexy as hell when he got home tonight?" her smirk stuck on her face.

"How the fuck do I do that?" I was lost. Her smirk grew into a grin as she pulled me from coffee shop and into a store we had previously missed.

Different coloured lace, ribbon and silk hung from hangers. This was all new to me…Sexy underwear wasn't something I invested in until now…

"Pick something nice! I'm sure Gerard won't mind what though." She winked at me. To be honest, this was a great idea. I scanned the rails for something I liked until I came across a black and red lacy set.

"See, I think Gee will love that."

"Yeah, probably. I'll go and pay for it, and die of embarrassment while I'm at it." She laughed at me as I walked towards the counter. My cheeks were flushing scarlet as I paid.

Fabulous.

**Gerard**

As I sang demolition lovers, Chris was all I could think about. I was so glad she was better now. After all those months, she had learnt how to smile again.

The song ended, and so did band practise. We all left with a sense of achievement as we had perfected all five songs we had written.

I sang along with the radio and tapped out rhythms on the steering wheel as I drove home in the darkness. I wondered what Chris had bought today, and imagined her buying sixty pairs of converse and five gallons of coffee. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Honey, I'm home!" I laughed as I walked in the front door. I sounded like something from a bad sitcom.

"I'm in the lounge!"

I walked in and stopped dead when I saw her. I just didn't expect it…

She was sat on the arm of the sofa, wearing nothing but black and red lacy lingerie. She looked so beautiful, and so sexy…

"Chris…I…" I was lost for words.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked over to me. "You look…" I couldn't find the words, "sexy as hell." I smiled. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. As our lips moulded together I pulled her closer to me so our bodies were touching. She pulled my shirt over my head and sat me down on the sofa. She sat over me and kissed me again. This was so perfect…

I kissed her neck and collarbone as she whispered my name. Was this really happening? She was so beautiful, but I didn't understand why all of a sudden she wanted me…Maybe it had been brewing for a while.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as I broke from her kisses.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She smiled as she took off my jeans. As long as she was ready; that's what mattered.

_**Let me be the one**_  
><em><strong>Who calls you baby all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Surely you can take some comfort<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knowing that you're mine<strong>_

_**Just hold me tight, lay by my side**_  
><em><strong>And let me be the one who<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calls you baby all the time<strong>_

_**I found my place in the world**_  
><em><strong>Could stare at your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the rest of my days<strong>_

_**Now I can breathe**_  
><em><strong>Turn my insides out and smother me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Warm and alive, I'm all over you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you smother me?<strong>_

_**Let me be the one who**_  
><em><strong>Never leaves you all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hold my breath and lose the feeling<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm on my own<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Leaves me all alone)<strong>_

_**Hold me too tight, stay by my side**_  
><em><strong>And let me be the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who calls you baby all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>(All the time)<strong>_

_**I found my place in the world**_  
><em><strong>Could stare at your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the rest of my days<strong>_

_**Now I can breathe**_  
><em><strong>Turn my insides out and smother me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Warm and alive, I'm all over you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you smother me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smother me, smother me<strong>_

_**When I'm alone, time goes so slow**_  
><em><strong>I need you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how my mistakes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Have made your heart break<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still need you here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So baby, I'm, baby, I'm here<strong>_

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out**_  
><em><strong>And smother me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Smother me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Warm and alive, I'm all over you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you smother me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Let me be alone)<strong>_

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out**_  
><em><strong>And smother me<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Smother me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Warm and alive, I'm all over you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you smother me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smother me, smother me<strong>_

_**Let me be the one who**_  
><em><strong>Calls you baby all the time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me be the one who<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calls you baby all the time<strong>_

_**Let me be the one who**_  
><em><strong>Calls you baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one who calls you baby<strong>_

_**Is that what you wanted? Let me know! And let me know what you think I should do next.**_


	17. Normality Breeds Sanity

**_Sorry, it's been a while, again. I'm glad everyone enjoyed chapter 16! I thought you would, dirty little bitches. ;) This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I think it's an important one. It's quite long, I know. Sorry. But, I hope you like it! It looks like thins are looking up for Christie! :D_**

Chapter 17 – Normality Breeds Sanity

I woke up to Christie kissing my cheek the next morning. We had both had an amazing night and ended up pulling a blanket over ourselves and falling asleep on the couch.

"Morning, beautiful!" I said before kissing her.

"You're so perfect." She almost whispered as she stroked my cheek.

"Says you. I couldn't ask for a more beautiful girlfriend." She kissed me again, more passionately this time. We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey, Gee! Open up!"

"Oh shit, it's Mikey!" I scrambled around the lounge trying to find my boxers before he realised he actually had his own key…Dumbass.

Chris wrapped the blanket around herself and I stumbled to the front door in my boxers.

"Oh, hey Gee. Did I wake you or something?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Yeah, something like that…Do you want to wait in the kitchen while I tidy up the lounge and get dressed?" I asked, trying to cover my tracks and avoid an embarrassing confrontation.

"Sure, I'll make myself a coffee." He smiled before walking down the hall. I ran into the lounge to grab my clothes and tell Chris to get dressed upstairs.

"He's in the kitchen, I told him I was going to tidy up and get dressed."

"Right, well I'll run as fast as I can upstairs then." She grabbed the lingerie she had worn last night, grasped the blanket that was covering her and ran faster than I had ever seen her run. I walked out after her, my clothes in a bundle in my arms.

"Was that Chris?" Mikey asked…Shit. Was I busted?

"Yeah…she saw a spider and freaked."

"Oh…Sounds like her." He laughed. He's such a fucking airhead…I walked into the bedroom and changed as quickly as I could. Christie was already doing her hair and make up.

"He didn't suspect anything, did he?" she asked.

"Stupid question. No, he didn't." I smirked and she returned my smirk. "Oh, by the way, last night; that was amazing."

"Yeah, it really was. Thank you for being so patient with me." She edged closer to me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Chris, sex was never important to me. You were. I don't care about sex. I care about you. And I'll stick by you no matter what happens, no matter what choices you make." I didn't smile while I held her in my arms. I wanted to convey just how serious I was.

"Thank you. That means so much to me. And I promise that I will do the same for you. I swear to god I won't leave until you tell me to." Her words sank in and meant everything to me. She leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"You thought you'd just leave me sat in the kitchen all day?" Mikey leaned up against the door frame, smirking.

"Shut up. We were trying to be romantic." I moaned.

"Yeah, and it was very sweet, but I got lonely."

"Shut your moaning. Where's my coffee?" Christie demanded with a playful expression. Mikey rolled his eyes and retreated downstairs with us following.

"So, Frank is expecting us about one-ish. Apparently he has someone to introduce us to." Mikey said, sounding confused. We all sat around the dining table, coffees in hand.

"I think he's probably got himself a girlfriend!" Christie accused, looking through mischievous eyes.

"Probably. Whoever it is, I want to meet them. The anticipation is already killing me." I exaggerated.

* * *

><p>"Guys, this is Jamia." Frank stood next to a dark haired girl, holding her hand. "She just moved here, and I'm in love with her." He grinned as she tightened her grip on his hand.<p>

"Aww!" Christie cooed, "I'm Christie, but people call me Chris. This is Gerard, also known as Gee, and we're a couple too." She smiled as they shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you guys!" Jamia sounded nervous.

"Well, don't worry, it can't all be true." I joked. She laughed, shakily.

"It's great to finally meet you all." She seemed really nice, and I could tell Frank adored her. The way he looked at her, it was just how I looked at Christie.

"We brought all the gear over here. We thought we could give the girls a little show in the basement, considering we now have five finished songs." Suggested Ray.

"Sounds good, is it all set up?" I asked.

Yep," he opened the door and ushered everyone into Frank's basement, "take a seat, ladies." Why did everything Ray said sound seductive?

The three girls, Jamia, Alicia and Christie sat in a row on the sofa while we took our positions. We played our first song; 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' and the three of them couldn't stop smiling.

"You guys fucking rock!" Alicia sounded excited.

"Hell yeah!" Jamia agreed. Chris just smiled, but it spoke books to me.

**Christie**

This was the first time I had heard them play, and I loved it. Words escaped me, so I just smiled.

"Play another!" Jamia begged.

"Okay, we'll do 'Our Lady Of Sorrows'." Gee smiled. I shut my eyes as they played, the words were so relevant, so precise to me and my life. Then I remembered Gee had written it for me, to remind me I wasn't alone.

They played their other three songs, including 'Demolition Lovers', which I cried to. Soppy? No. Just proud. I wiped the tears away before Gee could see them.

"You okay?" Alicia whispered.

"Yeah, it's just, this is our song." The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile.

"See, I told you, you guys were really sweet together! I mean, come on, he wrote a song about you!"

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing."

"It must run in the family then, because Mikey is so sweet!" she laughed, but she was evidently serious. I smiled and shut my eyes again as my mind absorbed the music.

Once they had finished the five songs, Gerard looked at me for approval. I stood up, walked towards him and hugged him.

"That was fantastic." I whispered into his ear.

"Thank you." He chuckled.

After numerous compliments and endless feedback, everyone sat down.

"Guys, I've been thinking," I began, "I think it's time I went back to school."

There was a short silence…

"Are you sure you're ready, babe?" I loved Gee, but he was really protective.

"Yeah, I want everything back to normal so I can regain some sanity."

"But is this the way to do it?" he asked.

"Yes. Normality breeds sanity. It'll help." I smiled, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Dang, you know I can't refuse those eyes…"

"Awesome! So, I come back on Monday!" I was pretty excited about school, which was a first.

"Can't wait to have you back!" Frank grinned, his arm around Jamia.

"Definitely! We've missed you." Mikey added. I felt so loved!

"Aww, thanks guys!" Gee tightened his grip around my waist. He obviously didn't like the idea. The conversation was moved on now, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to relax.

"Gee, I'll be fine! You can trust me…" I said quietly so only Gee heard.

"It's not you that I don't trust."

"I know. If it makes you feel any better, you can drive me to and from school every day. As long as there are so many people around, nothing will happen to me." He nodded and smiled weakly. Nothing I could say would put him at ease. But what did he expect me to do? Hide in his arms for the rest of my life?

His hold on me didn't loosen the entire time we were sat on the floor. It was over, I wanted to move on, but his protective bubble had me trapped.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait a while if you like." Gee panicked. We sat in the school parking lot, waiting for the bell. He was worried because everyone knew every grimy detail of what had happened to me.<p>

"Gee, stop! I'm going to be fine! Mikey, Frank Jamia and Alicia will look out for me." He smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm just…concerned."

"I'll text you at lunch to prove that I'm fine." I held his hand and looked into his eyes, "just go to college and create some beautiful art." I smiled and kissed him goodbye before getting out of the car.

"Chris, over here!" Alicia shouted from the steps by the entrance. I jogged over to them.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Frank asked, his arms wrapped around Jamia. I rolled my eyes in frustration before answering.

"Good, but Gee's fretting." They laughed.

"That's just Gee. He loves you so much; it'd kill him if anything happened to you! He always talks so highly of you!" Mikey sounded grateful, maybe because he he loved to see his brother happy. I could only smile.

The school bell rang and people started to file past us. A swarm of blue and white pushed into us. Cheerleaders…One girl in particular hit into me so hard Mikey had to catch me so I didn't fall. Rebecca Cross had a bitter look in her eye…

"Oh, sorry slut." The word stung me like she had rubbed acid into my wounds…Slut…That's what he had called me…I couldn't bear to hear anyone say it.

"Stolen anyone else's man recently?"

"I didn't steal Gerard. You and him would never have happened. He was off his face that night. You relationship had ended before it had even began." I said through clenched teeth, holding back tears.

"Pfft…Slut." She laughed as she walked inside. I lunged forward and tried to punch her, but Mikey and Frank restrained me.

"She's not worth getting into trouble over." Frank sounded angry too.

"But she called me a…" I choked.

"I know, because she knows she'll get a reaction out of you. Don't prove her right, and she'll get bored." He reassured me. Alicia and Jamia looked confused. I took a deep breath and freed myself from Mikey and Frank's grip.

"I'll explain later…" I shook my head, dismissing what had just happened.

We walked into our tutor classroom and everyone stared in silence.

"Nice to have you back, Christie." Mr Danfield broke the awkward silence.

"Thanks, sir." I smiled and sat down. He was always so nice to me. He was young, maybe mid-twenties and dressed like a rocker. Maybe he knew what it mean to be the outcast in high school.

People whispered and sniggered at me all morning. By lunch I was glad I could talk to Gerard, even if it was via text.

**_Hey babe! Told you I'd be fine! A few sniggers, but nothing I can't handle. You can stop worrying now. How's college? _**I hit the send button as we sat in the far corner of the field.

**_I'm glad you're okay. I won't stop worrying though. College is okay, same as it has been recently. We're painting people from photograph, _**he text back. Why must he worry so much?

**_Oh, awesome! Who're you painting? _**I ignored his paranoia.

**_You of course!_** I grinned at his reply.

**_Aww, I love you._**

**_I love you too. I'm going to pick you up later, okay? _**I rolled my eyes. Again, he worried too much. I sighed and typed my reply.

**_Sure, thanks. _**It was getting ridiculous now.

He was suffocating me in bubble wrap!

**_Give up, give in, _**  
><strong><em>Cos you know you'll never become something, <em>**  
><strong><em>Just the same as ever. <em>**  
><strong><em>You won't fit in that's just how it goes.<em>**  
><strong><em>Breathe in, walk out, <em>**  
><strong><em>Will anybody ever know?<em>**

**_I know you find it hard to shine,_**  
><strong><em>When every turn you take is lined,<em>**  
><strong><em>With the fear of never making it alive. <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**

**_Never give in, _**  
><strong><em>Hope is all we have and all we've ever known.<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear it, <em>**  
><strong><em>But you gotta hear me out,<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>So scream it out loud! <em>**  
><strong><em>And scream it out loud!<em>**

**_We will be big (always standing proud)_**  
><strong><em>We will sing up (we will shout it loud) <em>**  
><strong><em>We can be strong (when it all comes down) <em>**  
><strong><em>We won't move on we will always stick around.<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you find it hard on times,<em>**  
><strong><em>When everyone you see is blind,<em>**  
><strong><em>To the hopes that you still dream about inside. <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**

**_Never give in, _**  
><strong><em>Hope is all we have and all we've ever known. <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear it,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you gotta hear me out, <em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>So scream it out loud.<em>**

**_Never give in, _**  
><strong><em>Hope is all we have and all we've ever known.<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear it,<em>**  
><strong><em>But you gotta hear me,<em>**  
><strong><em>It's all we've ever known.<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**

**_Never fear it, (scream it out loud)_**  
><strong><em>Hope is all we have and all we've ever known. (Scream it out loud x3)<em>**  
><strong><em>Never fear it, (scream it out loud)<em>**  
><strong><em>But you gotta hear me out, (scream it out loud)<em>**  
><strong><em>Woah oh!<em>**  
><strong><em>So scream it out loud.<em>**


	18. Something Is Wrong

**_So, here's another chapter. There are no lyrics in this one, because I didn't think it would work. REVIEW PEOPLE! :D_**

Chapter 18 – Something Is Wrong

I don't know how long I had been back at school, but already I couldn't wait to leave…Rebecca had made my life hell. Why was she so bitter? Did she constantly suck on lemons or something? It wasn't my fault Gerard loved me.

Every day I had to put up with her sniggers, snide remarks, dirty looks and name calling. If she were to walk past me, she'd smash her shoulder into mine. Heaven forbid we were ever left alone together! Last time that had happened, she gave me a black eye and a split lip…

I never retaliated though. Why the fuck should I lower myself? I had wanted to make her hit the pavement so many times…Those tangerine cheeks were begging for a back hander…

This was my life now. At school I was ridiculed and hated, but at home I was treated like the sun shone out of my ass.

Today was no exception. Rebecca had already decided to spit in my face by first lesson, and I feared that that wasn't the end…

I sat in art class, my second lesson of the day, totally dreading leaving the room. My only reassurance was that Mikey would be waiting for me…Protecting me…

Our assignment for the lesson was to draw what we felt. Three quarters of the way through and I still hadn't drawn anything…

"Christie, you haven't even picked up your pencil." My teacher sounded annoyed, but concerned.

"I just don't know how I'm feeling sir." I stared at the page. I was scared, but I didn't want to show that. Figurative butterflies flew around my stomach, hitting against the sides and causing me to feel sick…

"Sir…can I go to the bathroom please?" I begged frantically.

"Sure, but hurry back so you can start on your…" I didn't hear the end of the sentence as I picked up my bag and ran. I approached the bathroom and almost fell through the door to a cubicle.

I couldn't hold it down any longer…I didn't know what came up, but by god, did it stink! I threw up in the toilet violently, praying that no one else was around…

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked. DAMNIT! "Hello?" they asked again. The voice sounded familiar…Oh, shit! It was Jamia!

"I'm fine." I blatantly wasn't.

"Christie? Shit! Open the door, sweetie!" Fuck, knew it was me…I opened the door reluctantly as I slouched over the toilet.

"God, are you okay?" she pulled my hair behind my face as I threw up again.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." She picked up my bag for me and helped me up. The nurse made the decision to send me home without a diagnosis

"Have you got someone who can pick you up?" the nurse asked.

"My boyfriend, Gerard. I'll ring him now." I pulled out my phone and dialled his number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Chris? What's up, baby?" he panicked.

"Gee, I need you to pick me up. I'm kind of ill."

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I hung up on him and drank the cup of water that the nurse had given me.

"Go and wait outside, honey. The fresh air will do you good!" she smiled.

Jamia waited with me until Gee pulled up in the parking lot. I hugged her goodbye, and asked her to tell everyone where I had gone.

Gee opened the car door for me, his forehead creased with worry. We drove home in silence; the atmosphere felt awkward, rigid even. I didn't know what, but there was either something wrong with Gerard, or something wrong with me…

When we got home, I dragged myself upstairs and into bed. I could hear Gerard doing something in the kitchen below. I changed into one of his iron maiden tees which hung off me, and climbed into bed. I didn't feel ill anymore, just…not right?

I think I was tired. Tired of being Rebecca's lap dog, tired of people's sympathy, tired of the sniggers and comments, and exhausted from Gee's overprotective behaviour.

I was curled up into a ball when he walked in with a glass of water and a paracetamol.

"Gee, I'm fine. I was just nervous about some stuff." I hadn't told him about Rebecca, and I had made the others swear an oath of secrecy.

"What stuff?" he sounded confused.

"Maths test." I lied. He bought it.

"Oh, right. So you're okay now?"

"Yeah, just tired." I pulled him onto the bed so I could cuddle up to him and feel at ease. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Sing me to sleep?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just began to sing our song, over and over again. My eyes became heavy and my body became limp. I slipped into the world of dreams; a world usually better than reality.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still in Gerard's arms. All sunlight had vanished, and only the moon illuminated the room. He squirmed and loosened his grip on me. I broke free so I could get something to eat; my stomach was screaming for it.<p>

There was nothing in the cupboards, and fuck all in the fridge. Damnit. I opted for frozen pizza from the freezer and shoved it in the oven. But, as I could smell it cooking, I began to feel sick again. I ran to the kitchen sink and threw up. What the fuck was wrong with me?

First thing tomorrow, I'm going to the fucking chemist!

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard <strong>

I had woken up with Chris that morning. It panicked me at first, but I had relaxed when I found her note:

_**Gone to chemist, threw up again.**_

_**Love you, xxxx**_

She got back at about one o'clock, in a foul mood.

"Hey, baby." I grinned as she walked threw the door. She glared at me. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not o-fucking-kay." She said, pretty timidly. But her eyes told me I had done something wrong…

"What have I done?" I asked. She scoffed at me. "If you don't tell me what I've done, how am I supposed to put it right?" she ignored me and stormed into the kitchen. I followed her out, cautiously. When I reached the kitchen I found her sat with her head in her hands, crying. I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. She stayed there for a few seconds before pushing me away.

"I don't know how to tell you," she cried, "Gerard, it's so fucked up! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Tell me what's going on."

"I…I…Can't! I don't know how!" tears spilled over her cheeks. "You're going to be so mad at me! You'll think I'm a stupid, immature little girl…" she whimpered.

What had happened while she was out? If anyone had touched her, I swear to fucking god…

"No! Chris, I'm not going to think that. Just tell me…" she turned her body slightly to face me and wiped her cheeks. As she took her time to compose herself, I became more and more fidgety.

"Gerard, I'm so sorry for this, but…"


	19. I Don't Even Know

**_So, I know a lot of people hate me right now for the way I ended the last chapter. I apologise for that. Meh, what am I saying? I LOVE THAT YOU HATED IT! xD Oh, I'm cruel. But, it built the tension, right? Anyway...This chapter is for my Italian friend who can't cook pizza...I'm going to send her a book about that, and she's going to send me a book on "How to end a chapter properly" because she thinks I don't know who to... :L _**

Chapter 19 – I Don't Even Know…

The suspense was killing me. Christie sat, tears spilling over her eyes with an apologetic look on her beautiful face.

"But, what?" I urged. I wanted to know, she was scaring me. She sobbed a bit before lifting her head to talk…

"I'm so sorry…but…I'm pregnant." She choked on the last word and began sobbing again. I sat in disbelief. What did she just tell me?

"What?" she was kidding, right?

"I'm pregnant…I'm going to have a baby…your baby. I'm so sorry." She buried her head in her hands again. I don't think I had blinked since she told me.

"Don't you dare apologise. You're going to be a mommy! And I'm going to be a daddy! Why are you so upset, sweetie?" I was crying too now, but not because I was upset.

"I was scared I guess, I thought you were going to hate me and leave me…You're really happy about this?"

"I've never been happier!" I smiled as I stroked her cheek. She smiled back. "You're happy though, right?" she nodded with a grin. "I told you I would stick by you, and that's what I'm going to do." I kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think family first, then friends."

"I don't know where my family are…" she looked disappointed at her thoughts.

"They are right here, in Belleville, New Jersey. They live on Thames street, and we'll go and see them tomorrow." I smiled as I described where my brother and parents lived. They were her family now. She grinned as she understood what I meant.

**Christie**

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby. My life was going to change. At first, it scared me. I was so petrified that Gerard was going to hate me, and that he wouldn't want me to keep it. But now I knew he was happy about it, I couldn't be happier!

I was worried about what Gerard's parents were going to say though. Probably that we were 'irresponsible' or some shit like that. I hoped they would be as happy as us; I mean, they were going to be grandparents!

"Chris, how far gone are you?" Gerard asked. I thought about that for a moment, counting in my head.

"Well, the next time we had unprotected sex was two months ago, since then we've been safe…So I guess two months."

"Then we need to get you to a doctor. Don't they usually give you scans by now?"

"Yeah…Maybe I should ring them…"

"No, let me." He smiled as he reached for his phone. I smiled as he rang the doctor. I imagined him as a fantastic father, with a miniature him in his arms, smiling down at him. I imagined him teaching the mini-Gerard to ride his first bike, to draw like him and so much more! I could really see this working! He would be a fantastic father!

"They've got a slot later on today; they want to see you as soon as possible. Is that ok, sweet?"

"Yeah, that's great!" I was over flowing with happiness! He smiled and went back to his phone conversation. He hung up again after a few minutes.

"Grab your coat, they want us now." He grinned. I jumped up and fetched a jacket.

When we walked into the surgery, a doctor was already waiting for us.

"Miss Finch, and Mr Way?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Gerard grinned.

"Right this way, then." The doctor grinned back. He led us into a white room with a bed and an ultrasound machine in. It was very white…

"Now, Miss Finch, if you would like to hop up onto the bed, I need to ask you a few questions." I did as he asked and Gerard sat on the chair beside me. "How long ago was it that you had the unprotected sex?"

"About two months ago." He jotted something down on a medical note.

"And when did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"This morning. I did like three tests, so I'm pretty sure."

"Okay. If you would like to lie back, we'll take a look at your baby. He smiled. I lay back and he turned the machine on. Gerard took my hand as the doctor spread a cold blue goo on my stomach.

"And that's your baby! You can't see very much, but that's it, right there." He pointed at the screen to a little peanut shaped embryo. I squeezed Gerard's hands; tears threatened to fall.

"Oh my god, Chris, that's out baby!" he sounded like he was welling up too. I didn't take my eyes off the screen. The doctor printed off a copy of the scan for us to take home.

"Well, you're healthy, and everything is perfectly normal! You may experience some morning sickness, but it's nothing to worry about. So, congratulations!"

"Thank you doctor." I smiled and wiped the goo off my stomach.

As we walked out of the surgery I clutched the scan photo with pride. I couldn't believe that in seven months, I was going to be a Mom!

"Gee, I want people to know now. Can we go and see your parents?" I asked.

"Sure!" he smiled as we got into the car and drove to their house. I was nervous as hell but excited too.

"Gerard? Christie? I didn't expect to see you guys today!" Donna said once she had opened the door.

"Hey Donna. We have some news…Is everyone home?"

"Yeah, I'll get them into the lounge." She looked worried. "FAMILY MEETING! LOUNGE, NOW!" she shouted. Donald and Mikey came into the lounge and sat down.

"What's going on, bro?" everyone looked concerned…

"Don't freak out. We're so happy about this, so don't freak out or anything!" he started.

"What have you done?" Donald asked.

"Nothing, not really." He looked to me.

"Basically, uhm…I'm pregnant." I twiddled my fingers and bit my lip, waiting for a response…

"Oh, sweetie…" Donna sighed.

"No no no, it's a good thing! I'm over the moon about it! We both are!" I smiled.

"But…You're seventeen! How do you expect to raise a child?" Donald sounded quite angry, "And Gerard, you got her _pregnant?_ Jesus Christ, you irresponsible boy!" he shouted.

"Dad, please! We're trying to tell you we're happy about this! Yeah, we were irresponsible, but the most beautiful thing is going to come from that!" Gee pleaded.

"Well I think it's fantastic! Congratulations!" Mikey smiled, "I'm going to be an uncle!" Donna began to smile when she realised how happy the two of us were.

"Sweetheart, do you realise how hard it is to raise a child?" Donald wasn't angry anymore, just disappointed.

"We'll manage," I smiled, "Donald, we know this is a shock, but we're going to have a baby! I've never been happier!" I started to cry with joy.

"Then we'll help you, and support you." He began to smile as he stood up and hugged me. Everyone else followed in a group hug. When they pulled away, I showed them the picture of the peanut shaped being in my body. Everyone seemed so happy! As far as I could see, everything was perfect.

Now, to tell everyone else.

**_Seemed to stop my breath_**  
><strong><em>My head on your chest<em>**  
><strong><em>Waiting to cave in<em>**  
><strong><em>From the bottom of my...<em>**  
><strong><em>Hear your voice again<em>**  
><strong><em>Could we dim the sun<em>**  
><strong><em>And wonder where we've been<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe you and me<em>**  
><strong><em>So kiss me like you did<em>**  
><strong><em>My heart stopped beating<em>**  
><strong><em>Such a softer sin...<em>**

**_(I'm melting, Im melting)_**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I lost my place<em>**  
><strong><em>Could stay a while<em>**

**_And I'm melting_**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Like my first time<em>**  
><strong><em>That I caught fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Just stay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Lay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Now<em>**

**_Never caught my breath_**  
><strong><em>Every second I'm without you I'm a mess<em>**  
><strong><em>Ever know each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Trust these words are stones<em>**  
><strong><em>Why cuts aren't healing<em>**  
><strong><em>(why cuts aren't healing)<em>**  
><strong><em>Learning how to love<em>**

**_I'm melting (I'm melting)_**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I lost my place<em>**  
><strong><em>Could stay a while<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm melting<em>**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Like my first time<em>**  
><strong><em>That I caught fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Just stay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Lay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>(Stay with me lay with me now)<em>**

**_You could stay and watch me fall_**  
><strong><em>And of course I'll ask for help<em>**  
><strong><em>Just stay with me now<em>**  
><strong><em>We could take our heads off<em>**  
><strong><em>stay in bed and just make love that's all<em>**  
><strong><em>(stay in bed, just make love that's all)<em>**  
><strong><em>Just stay with me now<em>**

**_I'm melting (I'm melting)_**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I lost my place<em>**  
><strong><em>Could stay a while<em>**  
><strong><em>and I'm melting<em>**

**_In your eyes_**  
><strong><em>Like my first time<em>**  
><strong><em>That I caught fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Just stay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Lay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>I lost my place<em>**  
><strong><em>Could stay a while<em>**  
><strong><em>and I'm melting<em>**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Like my first time<em>**  
><strong><em>That I caught fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Just stay with me lay with me<em>**  
><strong><em>(Stay with me, lay with me)<em>**

**_In your eyes_**  
><strong><em>Let's sleep till the sun burns out<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)<em>**  
><strong><em>In your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's sleep till the sun burns out<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm melting in your eyes<em>**

**_So, most of you pretty much guessed what was going to happen, so damn you. -.- But, let me know what you think! Should I let them be happy? REVIEW AND SUGGEST FOR ME PLESE!_**


	20. Reflections

**_So, I know a lot of people liked my last chapter :D And I also know that a lot of people guessed what was going to happen. -.- But, I didn't know what to do from there. Did I make them happy? Or did I fuck things up? Well, read on and find out, my young pedawans! And please, review!_**

Chapter 20 – Reflections

If someone had turned around to me and told me a year ago that I would be with the most amazing guy in the world, and that I was going to have his baby, I never would have believed them. I probably would have laughed in their face and told them to fuck off.

But, this was my life; perfection. I couldn't fault it.

"So, I've text everyone, and told them to meet at Ray's. You ready for this?" Gerard asked in the car.

"Yeah. Gee, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too." He smiled and turned the radio on. He tapped along to the music on the steering wheel. I stared down at my stomach and stroked it, smiling. Mikey sat in the back seat in silence. He hadn't stopped smiling since we told him, bless.

As we pulled into Ray's driveway, I looked up from my stomach. I could hear Ray playing his guitar and everyone else cheering. I grinned to myself; he was such a show off.

We all unbuckled our seatbelts and made our way into Ray's house. Everyone was sat watching him on the couch.

"Hey, guys!" I chimed.

"Hey!" they all shouted at once.

"So what's this big news?" Frank asked. That didn't take long…I smiled at Gerard who nodded at me to tell them.

"I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!" I shouted, excitedly.

"Whoa, are you _serious?_" Bob looked shocked. In fact, they all did.

"Deadly serious! And I've never been happier!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they shouted in unison and jumped up and hugged me and Gerard.

"So is this why you were throwing up? Morning sickness?" Jamia asked. I nodded. "Ahh! This is so great!" she grinned.

"Mikey, you're going to be an uncle?" Alicia asked.

"Yep! A mother fucking uncle! HELL YEAH!" he picked her up and spun her around in excitement. I was so glad everyone was happy. My life was taking shape.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary<strong>

I couldn't fucking take it anymore. The dreams, the visions…I wanted to end it. But how? Was I going mad? I was seeing Bert everywhere; in my reflection, on the street, in my dreams…He was haunting me.

I hated him for what he asked me to do. I didn't want to, and I thought I didn't have to now that he was dead. But I was seeing him everywhere, reminding me to do it.

I think I'm insane. The burden that Bert had left on me was huge, and I couldn't take it. One morning, it all got too much…

I woke up like it was just a normal day. And, as far as I could see, it was. When I got up I went straight into the bathroom to get ready for college. I filled the sink with hot soapy water and began to wash my face. But, as I looked up and into the mirror, there he was…

"Hey, Gary!" he smirked.

"Bert…Why can't you just leave me alone?" My heart was racing. This reflection-stalker-thing freaked me out.

"I'm just reminding you of the little job you promised to do."

"And what job would that be?" I tried to play it cool.

"You know. It's in your eyes. You're not going to punk out on me, are you?" He looked cold…He was so pale, with purple circles on his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and wide, and his long hair fell over his face.

"Bert…I can't kill her. I just…can't! So, just leave me alone!" I turned away from the mirror, thinking that would get rid of him. But there he stood; a living corpse in his orange prison jumpsuit. I stepped back in horror.

"Don't you get it? I can't leave you alone. I won't. Not until you do it."

"Bert, I can't fucking kill her! Just leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted, desperate.

"Then I'll never leave you alone. It's the rules." He smirked again.

"Am I mental?" I asked, beginning to cry.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. But there's no way out of this. Kill her."

"NO!"

"KILL HER."

"I…I…" I stammered before running out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. He stood in the corner, watching me. I reached under my bed and pulled out a small tin box.

"That's it, good boy!" Bert laughed. I opened the box and stared at the item inside. I had bought it to kill Christie when I was mad at her. But now, I didn't want to use it. My shiny revolver gun sat in the box, untouched and unused. I loaded it with the bullets and stood up.

"You really want me to do this?" I asked.

"Yes." I took some deep breaths and stared straight into his dead eyes.

"Tough shit." I put the gun to my temple.

"NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. I had pulled the trigger, and my blood had splattered onto the wall.

Christie didn't deserve to die.


	21. Just Go

**_So, I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far! It means the world to me!_**

Chapter 21 – Just Go

**Gerard**

About five months had gone by since we found out Christie was pregnant. She had dropped out of school now that she started to show a bump. We had never been happier – although things weren't perfect – and the scans and tests we had been to simply proved how perfect and healthy this baby was.

"Do I look really fat in this?" she asked me one morning whilst getting dressed.

"Not at all sweetie, you look pregnant." I smiled.

"Oh, fantastic." She rolled her eyes and stormed downstairs. What did I do? She did this a lot recently.

"Sweetie, wait!" I ran after her, "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's a good thing that you look pregnant. You look beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her from behind and stroked her bump. This had become a bit of a habit. I had become very protective of the little human inside her.

"Sorry, I don't even know why it got to me. What is it, like, hormones or something?"

"Probably. Just me and my stupid-" she stopped, like someone had interrupted her. I think I knew why she stopped, but I wasn't sure until it happened again. There was a light thud on her stomach where my hand was.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah…The baby's kicking!" she sounded elated, "seven months in, about bloody time mister!" she spoke at the bump.

"Wait, you think it's a boy?"

"Yeah. Well, I just keep imagining a little boy that looks exactly like you."

"That's funny, I always imagined a girl." I smiled as I thought about having a little baby girl in my arms.

"Are we still going to Bob's later?" she asked.

"Yeah. That ok?"

"Yeah, why not, eh? She sounded reluctant, maybe even upset. She relaxed into my hold as our beautiful baby kicked frequently.

But I was itching…Itching for my alcohol, and itching for my pills….

**Christie**

We sat in Bob's basement, just chatting. Gerard had become irritable, grouchy even. He was getting snappy and kept biting my head off when I tried to talk. I blamed the alcohol he had drunk, and I was angry. I was seven months pregnant, and he was still taking drugs and drinking every night.

"Gerard, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute please?" I asked, my voice as firm as my expression.

"No, I'm talking." He snapped. I got up onto my feet and stared at him.

"Now." I demanded, angrier than before. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly trailed up the stairs behind me and into the kitchen.

"What the fuck's your problem?" he asked.

"You said you'd stop."

"Oh, here we go."

"You promised, Gerard." I stared at him intently.

"Why is it such a big deal? So I have a drink every now and again, it's nothing."

"You get pissed every night, and it's not just the alcohol, it's the drugs too. It is a huge deal. Do you want our baby to grow up with a drug-taking, alcoholic father?" My voice had raised now.

"Calm the fuck down, I won't do it around the baby!"

"Oh, so that makes it ok? Every night you're like this, and every night I get it in the fucking neck! I can't take this shit, Gerard!"

"Because you're constantly nagging at me! You aren't _my _mother!"

"No, I'm your girlfriend! I don't want to see you like this, it crushes me Gee!"

"Then don't look."

"Don't get fucking smart with me. Do you take anything seriously?"

"Are you just being a bitch because you can't drink with me?" he grinned cheekily. What the fuck? Why was he being such an asshole?

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. I can see what it's doing to you, Gerard. You're fucking up your life!"

"So you don't like this? You don't like me drinking and taking drugs?"

"Of course I fucking don't!"

"Then why don't you just go? You know what? That's a pretty good idea. Just go."

"What?" Was he serious?

"Just. Go."

"Okay. Goodbye." I turned and stormed back into the basement to collect my jacket.

"Everything okay, Chris?" Frank sounded concerned.

"Oh, super. I'm leaving, sorry. Goodbye everyone." I half smiled, fighting back tears as I walked out of the house and began the drive home.

Gerard had told me to leave, so that's what I was going to do. When I got home, I packed everything; clothes, photos, money, anything and everything. A friend of mine had recently moved to Ohio, and she always told me I was welcome to stay. I just couldn't cope anymore. I didn't want my baby growing up in this environment, so I just packed up, and left, like he asked.

**Gerard**

I woke up with an empty bottle of whiskey in my hand in Bob's basement. He was kicking me gently in the ribs.

"Dude, we should get you home. Come on, I'll drive you." He helped me up and drove me home.

"Thanks dude, I should apologise to Chris, shouldn't i?" I had remembered our argument…

"I don't know what happened, but she seemed pretty cut up, so yeah, you should." I nodded and went inside.

"Chris?" I walked upstairs, she was probably in bed. "Chris, I'm sorry about last night, I really a…" I stopped when I walked into the bedroom. She wasn't there…The wardrobe door was open, with no clothes in but mine, and her suitcase was gone. No no no no no!

I noticed a drawing on her pillow…It my drawing of her that I had given her all those months ago…I turned it over to find her note…

_You said you wanted me to go, so I have. _

_I'm not sorry, because I couldn't cope._

_Goodbye Gerard._

_I loved you._

_Xxx_

I fell to my knees in a heap on the floor. Her phone was on the bed too, so I had no way of contacting her…My beautiful Christie…My beautiful baby…

Gone.

_**Cut yourself in conversation.**_  
><em><strong>Cut a line to make me feel alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know I'm not alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And leave me with your complications.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take your life, you feel like taking mine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And meeting God, we stand in line.<strong>_

_**Not alone...**_

_**Nowhere to go.**_  
><em><strong>not leaving.<strong>_  
><em><strong>not going.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>On my own.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing, just bleeding.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_

_**Trust to take the right to leave me.**_  
><em><strong>Waiting under dark clouds for the rain.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Praying lightning strikes a change.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As history gets lost,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And as I took that final breath I felt alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meeting God to stand in line.<strong>_

_**All alone...**_

_**Nowhere to go.**_  
><em><strong>not leaving.<strong>_  
><em><strong>not going.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>On my own.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing, just bleeding.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_

_**Don't let me go.**_  
><em><strong>Don't say goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know that I'm not a lie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let me go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't say goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let this love die. <strong>_

_**Nowhere to go.**_  
><em><strong>not leaving.<strong>_  
><em><strong>not going.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>On my own.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing, just bleeding.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_

_**Don't let me go.**_  
><em><strong>Don't say goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you know that I'm not a lie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let me go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't say goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't let this love die.<strong>_

_**I'm not kissing you goodbye.**_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not kissing you goodbye.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know. This is it; the end of Plans Change, People change. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and thank you so much for reviewing! <strong>_

**_This isn't the end for me though, I am in fact writing another MCR related story, centred around The Fabulous Killjoys ;). In fact, I'm not sure this is the end for Christie either...There may be a sequel, if you're lucky. It depends, check out my new story when I upload it, and review it, and i might write a sequel. ;) But still...THANK YOU, YOU FUCKING FABULOUS PEOPLE! _**


End file.
